Spirit
by Crystal Koneko
Summary: The girls ran away to America and formed a band after something the guys did. Now they miss Japan (Boys) and come back. But did the guys move on? Will they forgive and forget? What about these new girls' secrets? HB, TYuk, KurS, YusK, KuwOC.
1. Away

Hey everyone! New story! Enjoy!

Yusuke: Mandy does not own YYH so don't sue...yeah... But if Yoshihiro Togashi would kindly hand it over, I wouldn't mind at all!

Botan: On with the Ficcie!

Spirit

Chapter 1:Away

**Singing**(a/n)

((Begin ze Chippie))

**I cannot find a way to describe it**

**It's there inside**

**All I do is hide**

**I wish that it would just go away**

**What would you do**

**You do if you knew**

**What would you do**

On stage at the concert were three girls. The four together, formed the band called Spirit. The one with light blue hair and wearing a white no-sleeve shirt and white jeans, in the middle of the girls sang the opening to their new and anxiously awaited song.

**All the pain **

**I thought I knew**

**All the thoughts lead back to you**

**Back to what **

**Was never said**

**Back and forth**

**Inside my head**

**I can't handle this confusion**

**I'm unable come and take me away**

The trio sang together now, voices meshing together perfectly.

**I feel like I am all alone  
**

**All by myself I need to get around this  
**

**My words are cold  
**

**I don't want them to hurt you  
**

**If I show you  
**

**I don't think you'd understand  
**

**'Cause no one understands**

Sang the other girl on her left. She was tall and had light brown, long hair and also light brown eyes. She wore the same outfit but in red.

**All the pain  
**

**I thought I knew  
**

**All the thoughts lead back to you  
**

**Back to what  
**

**Was never said  
**

**Back and forth  
**

**Inside my head  
**

**I can't handle this confusion  
**

**I'm unable come and take me away**

The three sang in sync again. It amazed their fans how much feeling came out from their voices. So... hurt.

**I'm going nowhere on and on and  
**

**I'm getting nowhere on and on and on  
**

**I'm going nowhere on and on and off and on and off and on**

Sang the girl on the left. She also had brown hair, but it was darker and shorter. She had deep chestnut brown eyes, and also wore the same outfit but in blue.

**All the pain  
**

**I thought I knew  
**

**All the thoughts lead back to you  
**

**Back to what  
**

**Was never said  
**

**Back and forth  
**

**Inside my head  
**

**I can't handle this confusion  
**

**I'm unable come and take me away**

**Take me away  
**

**Break me away  
**

**Take me away**

All three girls finished together. That was the last song of the concert. The crowd was going wild since that was the first time they've sang that song. The girls walked off stage waving gently and smiling sheepishly. They went to get to their limo before their fans could trample them.

Unfortunately, they had no such luck. Bodyguards were holding back crazy fans. They quickly raced to the limo, got in, and slammed the door.

"Whew," The three breathed out and saw their manager.

"Hey Yukina," The light brown haired one said curtly and went to looking out the window at all their freaky fans.

"Hello Shizuru," Yukina said as she smiled lightly smiled at her.

"You guys did wonderful on the new song, the crowd went wild!" Yukina told them gleefully.

"Yeah, we noticed. What a crazy bunch of people!" The girl with a darker shade of brown exclaimed.

"Yeah Keiko, I know, they're really scary. Look at the with the poster asking you to marry them!" Shizuru replied with a grimace. Keiko blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Bingo!" The bluette said and also grimaced at the people fighting with body guards.

"Hey Botan, great job on the opening," Yukina told her pointedly.

"Why thank you Yukina. I'm so glad, this concert came out really good!"

"Yeah," Keiko said and smiled, finally looking up from her lap.

"I say we go celebrate at the hotel!" Botan exclaimed to the other three girls and waved her hands in the air.

"Sounds good to me," Shizuru responded and looked at the other two, to see if it was ok.

"Alright, that seems fun," Yukina said and started thinking of different foods to get from room service.

"Yes, I would like that," Keiko agreed and they went to their hotel to have some fun.

((At the Hotel))

The girls had eaten all the ice cream there was to eat. They had all the snacks too (chips, pretzels, Doritos, etc.). Now, they were all sitting together on the couch watching a movie. They were yelled at by the manager for blasting the music too loud, so they ordered Legally Blonde. (Don't own that)

When the movie was over, they decided to just watch some TV and then go to bed after.

Something on TV got Botan thinking about how much her and the girls had changed since they ran away to America.

Botan had gotten her hair layered. Keiko's hair had grown to her shoulders. Shizuru hadn't really changed too much. Yukina had her hair cut. Now it was at her shoulders, and she likes to keep her hair down. All of the girls had become quieter. Tonight was the most fun they had in a while. They had become so busy lately!

Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko had formed a band called Spirit. Yukina was too timid to sing out on stage so she became the manager. Botan sometimes cried herself to sleep, as did the others, but not as much. They tried to hide it, it didn't work well, but they decided not to bring it up.

Nobody stayed in contact with the guys or Koenma, or even Genkai. They just disappeared. They hadn't told anyone they were leaving. And the four planned to keep it that way. (Not for long girls!)

Botan started to think about why they left in the first place (you'll find out later), and tears silently went down her cheeks. The girls were so lonely. They only had each other. They couldn't trust anyone else, because they could be trying to take their money or they were demons.

They hadn't come across many demons in America, but surprisingly they had found some. It was so much less dangerous here in America than over in Japan that it surprised Botan.

She still had her oar and flew around sometimes, it reminded her of when she was a ferry girl and of Japan. They missed their old homes so much.

Shizuru looked over and saw Botan crying silently. Her heart wretched at the sight. Since when had they all become so... lonely?

"Hey Botan what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Yukina and Keiko looked over and also asked if she was ok.

"G-Guys, I miss Japan! I miss the guys! I miss being a Ferry Girl! I miss Rekai! I-I just miss it all so much. Our...old life," Botan started sobbing hysterically and it scared the other three girls. No matter what, Botan _never_ cried in front of _anybody_.

"I know, we all do, but...we can't go back Botan. We just can't." Keiko told her sorrowfully.

"I know. I just wish things were the way they were before!" She told them. Yukina started crying soon after. How did it come to this?!

"There's no use going back, for all we know they could be dead." Shizuru said bluntly and got up off the couch..

"How can you say that?!" Keiko shouted at her angrily.

"It's the truth is how. We could go back, but to find that they are dead would kill me. You know, what if they don't even want us back? Or moved on?! Tell me, what would we do then! They could have kids for all we know! We'd be crushed! I couldn't handle that..." Shizuru whispered the last part.

"She's right Keiko, we can _never_ go back." Botan rasped out sadly.

Yukina had started to calm down. She finally said, "But, I _need_ to know if they moved on! I miss Japan too. I w-want to go back."

"How could we do that?" Keiko asked eagerly, fully agreeing with Yukina.

"Bingo!" Botan jumped off the couch with an idea.

"What is it?" Yukina asked.

"We could do a concert, or even a tour there!" Botan exclaimed proudly and excitedly.

"That's a great idea! I could call tomorrow and plan one!" Yukina grinned and grabbed her soda to take a sip.

"I don't know about this, guys. They might not want us back...if they're even alive for that matter. And I don't know if I could face them yet." Shizuru said warily.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but we could always come back and try to get on with our lives if they reject us. We would still have our band and each other... and if that's what it comes too, that's all we'll need," Keiko replied determinedly.

"...alright, I'll do it." Shizuru said unsurely.

"Yay! To Japan we go!" Botan squealed happily.

((In Japan))

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Touya, and Kuwabara were gathered at the temple.

(Yes Touya, he was with Yukina and Kuwabara is with an oc but he still misses Shizuru.)

Hiei had become more distant since Yukina and his ex-koiboto left. The only time the guys really saw him was on missions. It was a surprise that he even came today, just to hang out. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still themselves, just a little more angrier at the world. Kurama was a little sulky. Touya, well he basically acted the same, but you could see the broken glint in his eyes if you looked close enough.

Eventually they had gotten girlfriends to get over the girls. They were great and all, but they never compared. They still kept their new girlfriends though, to try and forget.

They would come to the temple later on. Right now, the guys were all talking about what's going on since the last mission Koenma gave them (about a month ago). Nothing much changed. They all decided they would go out together with their girlfriends and do something special. Just then, their new girls burst through the door.

((America))

Yukina had called in the morning, and they booked a few concerts in Japan. Then, she called the airport to get tickets for a plane. They would leave the next day for Japan.

"Okay, this is it. We're going home," Keiko said nervously and glance at her three best friends. Botan had gotten butterflies in her stomach as did all the others.

They packed hastily. They figured they wouldn't get much sleep so they did their own thing. Yukina was planning and scribbling things in the band's schedule. Shizuru and Keiko practiced some songs. Botan finished her new song and just sat at the window staring into nothing. It reminded her of her old koi and it gave her comfort.

((The Guys))

"HELLO!!" Their new girlfriends yelled as they came through the door.

"Hey girls. What's got you so perky?" Yusuke asked and gave Amani a big bear hug.

"Weeeeellll, our favorite band is doing a concert here! Could you guys pretty puh-weez take us?" Kurama's girlfriend Mya gave the puppy dog face.

(Tell me you all saw this coming, ne?)

"Sure, I guess, I mean we were planning to do something with you anyway," Touya told them.

"ALRIGHT! WE GET TO GO TO THE SPIRIT CONCERT!YAY!" They all jumped up and down and screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Thank you!" Touya's girl, Sae said.

"Welcome." Touya said and put an arm around her waist.

"So who is this baka 'Spirit' anyway?" Hiei asked.

"First of all, they're not stupid! Second of all I'm sure you've heard of them right?" Amani asked.

"Nope," Yusuke answered, speaking for all of the boys.

"Really? Oh, well lets listen to my CD!" Mya said and turned on the radio, she started dancing and jumping around, as did all the other giddy girls.

**Let's go back**

**Back to the beginning**

**Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned**

'**Cuz perfect**

**Didn't feel so perfect**

**Tryin to fit a square into a circle was no life**

**I defyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams**

**Let it wash away my sanity**

**Cuz I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream**

**Let the rain fall down, I'm comin clean**

**I'm comin clean**

::They sound so familiar!:: all the guys thought, but couldn't figure out where they've heard those voices before. So they just listened to the radio and the all too familiar voices, pushing themselves to remember.

**I'm shedding**

**Shedding every color**

**Trying to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin**

'**Cuz different**

**Doesn't feel so different**

**Goin out is always better than staying in**

**Here wheeennnn**

**Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams**

**Let it wash away my sanity**

'**Cuz I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream**

**Let the rain fall down, I'm comin clean**

**I'm comin clean**

**Rain fall down**

**I'm comin clean**

**Rain fall down**

**Rain fall down**

**Let the rain fall**

**Let the rain fall, I'm comin**

**Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams**

**Let it wash away my sanity**

'**Cuz I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream**

**Let the rain fall down, I'm comin clean**

**Let the rain fall down I'm comin clean**

**I'm comin clean**

**Let it wash away my sanity**

**Let the rain fall**

**Cuz I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream**

**Let the rain fall I'm comin clean**

**Let the rain fall**

**Let the rain fall**

**Let's go back**

**Back to the beginning**

"Wow, they're really good!" Kuwabara shouted and also started dancing with his girlfriend.

"Yeah, duh." Sea said.

"Alright let's go get those tickets!" Yusuke said and marched out the door.

((The plane))

"I'm so nervous!" Yukina said.

"Yeah, me too." Botan agreed.

"Just go to sleep, they'll wake us up when we get there." Shizuru told them and they did as she said.

...::2 Hours Later::...

"We have now arrived in Tokyo, please unbuckle your seatbelts and exit the plane in an orderly fashion. Thank you for flying on U.S. Airways. Good day." The announcer lady said over the mic.

::Here goes.:: Botan thought nervously and got up out of her seat.

The girls exited the plane and got their stuff. Keiko wanted to see her family, so the girls stayed there happily.

Her parents told her Yusuke never came around anymore and the girls got extremely discouraged. So they went to practice their new song.

((End of my chapter))

Alright, I'm gonna end it there. I'm really tired. Hope you liked the chapter. By the way, I don't own the songs Take me away by Avril Lavigne and Come Clean by Hillary Duff.

Kuwa: R&R pleez!

Hiei: Like these ningens would do anything for _you_ baka.

Kuwa: Shut it Shorty! O

Hiei: Baka. (Hits kuwa over the head and kuwa faints)

Yusuke: Ha! What a loser!

Hiei: Now, be the baka ningens I know you can be and review...


	2. Not Possible

'Ello there again! Well you read this far, so let's just get to the story.

Shizuru: Mandy doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho and never will. Thank you Kami!

Me: To my lovely reviewers whom I would like to thank-

Spiritt: Deal! But if I don't update still update soon...-...but then it's not much of a deal...L...Oh well, and yeah, you were right! You got the clue...Yay!

Kuramasgirl556: Okey dokey! Thanx for your perty review!

Hiei'sdabest: Thanx a lot! By the way, love your name, totally agree with it...-

Tesina Gela Gardner: Thank you! Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Rinkurocks: Thanks! You know, my friend is OBSESSED with rinku. It's quite funny actually.

Sina Ba Ako: Yeah, me neither, but like I said at the beginning I like those two songs so...and Yes! Touya/Yukina ness! I just can't stand her with Kuwabara for some reason. They're like the perfect couple anywayz! Does dance also...better dance... Just kidding!

MystiKoorime: Thank you! By the way, through all the times we talked...I forgot to tell ya how much I love your name! Isn't that sad! Well now I am...and now you know...TTYL!!!!

AnnechanB: Wow! Thank you so much! That is the NICEST most BEEEAAAUUUUTTTIIIIFFFFUUUULLLLL review I've ever gotten! Thank you so so so much! Glad you like it! Very very glad! -

Akako: Thanx for the review! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Sachie Jaganashi: Yes, I do hope I prove you wrong...and yeah she scares me too! LoL! You got her cd and don't like her?!?! XD LoL! Hope you enjoy!

Inuyashafan98: Thankies Thankies! I will!

Icebloodblade24: Me too! Well heres the next chapter, hope you like it!

GoldenHaze: Thank you very much. And yes, that song does rock and I'm not much for Hillary Duff gags either. LoL.

SilverKitsune050: That she is...I know! We can both be happy together! LoL.

Devils 99th angel: Yes, I feel the same way about oc's but, I'm gonna keep them in the story _just for a little_ while. I need them for a few chapters. And of course the guys will pick the yyh girls over the new ones! Thanx for the review!

Me: And all of my reviewers get a box of cookies and Hiei plushies -...hands plushies and forgets your not there... Hm....that could be a problem...oh well, you get some anyway...uses specially advanced alien internet technology to hand you plushies

Okay to the chappie!

Spirit

Chapter 2: Not possible. Nope. Not at all.

::thinking:: **Singing**(a/n)

((Begin))

(Girls)

::Today's the day...:: Botan thought nervously. She really hoped the guys wouldn't go to the concert. But then again, she figured they were never into that stuff...especially Hiei. But anything can happen right?

::How would I know? I was only gone for 3 and ½ years.:: Botan thought bitterly.

"Hey Botan, you ready for today?" Yukina asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, we're even going to do the new song! I finished it yesterday and we practiced it all day. I definitely think the fans will like it," Botan told her.

"That's wonderful!" Yukina said happily. She really missed Japan. She seemed to be her normal self coming back here again.

"Hey you guys, we came back here to face the guys and revisit Japan. How about we go to the mall tomorrow for old times sake?" Shizuru said, walking through the door placidly. They hadn't done any sight seeing yet, and even though she didn't show it, she was really anxious to get out there and do it.

"Love to!" Botan exclaimed. Then Keiko walked up behind Shizuru and smiled at them warily.

"Hey, how are we going to find the guys? I mean, how do we even know they still live here. Or what if they're on a mission the whole time we're here?" Keiko asked, obviously she had put a lot of thought into this.

"Well, I can't just show up in Rekai...how about we check at Genkai's temple in a few days? I know Yusuke would never abandon that place," Botan suggested.

"Why not go tomorrow?" Keiko asked.

"We're going to the mall," Shizuru said simply.

"Really?! Oh I missed the mall!" Keiko exclaimed giddily, totally forgetting about the boys.

(The Rekai Tantei)

"FINALLY! WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG?!" Amani screamed when the guys finally got back from the mall, getting the concert tickets.

"We were in line for 3 hours ok?! Don't have a conniption (tantrum)!" Yusuke said in frustration. He HATED the mall!

"Pretty big word for such a simple minded baka," Hiei said gruffily and smirked his oh so famous smirk. (which is REALLY hott!)

"Yeah pretty big words coming from such a short guy!" Yusuke challenged.

"You know what! That doesn't matter now, what does matter..." Sae trailed off.

"IS THAT YOU GOT THE TICKETS! WE LOVE YOU GUYS!" all the girls finished together. Then they all went and practically jumped on their boyfriends.

"They're just baka tickets." Hiei said to Linaki, who was currently crushing him in her hug.

"Nuh-uh!" The girls said in Unison.

"They're the best!" Koneko yelled and let go of Kuwabara.

"Were going to go get ready for the concert, pick us up at 7:30 ok?" Mya asked, nodded to herself, and went to walk out the door.

"Sounds good," Kurama said and kissed her goodbye.

(I forgot to describe what their new girlfriends looked like! Oh no!

Amani: Yusuke's girlfriend. She has blonde hair at her shoulders with bangs and blue eyes. She's almost as tall as Yusuke, but not there yet...

Mya: Kurama's girlfriend. She has purplish/maroonish long hair in a ponytail and is as tall as Kurama. Her eyes are also a purplish color.

Sae: Touya's girlfriend. She has light green curly hair and is a little on the short side. She also has forest green eyes.

Koneko: Kuwabara's girlfriend (cough cough). She has short orange hair and brown eyes. She is normally sized.

Linaki: Hiei's girlfriend. She has long black hair in a bun and blue eyes. She is also normally sized.)

((At the concert))

"YAY!" The girls screamed as they got in. It looked so cool! Flashing lights everywhere, people screaming, carrying on, and having a good time. Even some people in a mash pit!

"Woo hoo," The guys said boringly. They didn't really want to be there in the first place, and the mash pit looked boring. The Rekai Tantei could beat them any day.

"Your not very excited are you?" Koneko asked sarcastically. She thought they would have liked to come here, or maybe even the mash pit at least!

"Is it that obvious?" Hiei asked smugly and glared at all the ningens passing by.

"Oh cheer up Hiei, were at the spirit concert!" Linaki said happily and put her arm around his shoulder.

Just as the band was about to come on stage, the guys went for sodas. And Yusuke wanted a hot dog...

((Spirit))

"Alright, let's do this," Keiko said and they walked out on stage. They all wore dark blue denim jeans and sleeveless tops with an open coat over, but the shirts and coats were different colors. Botan wore a black and white striped top and a black sweatshirt thing over. Keiko had the same thing but in green. Shizuru had hers in red.

When they got on stage the crowd went even wilder! The girls waved out and welcomed everyone.

"Thank you guys for coming! Hope you enjoy! But, we already know you will, so lets get this party started!" Shizuru exclaimed into the microphone and took her place on the stage.

((The boys))

While the guys were getting everyone sodas, they heard the crowd go wild and figured the concert was going to start.

"Crap! We better hurry up!" Yusuke told them, still looking for a hotdog stand in the hallways.

They heard Shizuru on the stage and the boys stopped dead in their tracks.

::That's not possible! No...it can't be...:: They all thought. They looked at each other with the same look and silently agreed they were imagining things. They slowly started walking and finally walked at a normal pace. By this time, the band had already sung about four songs.

"They sound so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it!" Kuwabara said and they all agreed. Finally they had gotten their drinks and hotdog, so they headed back to their girlfriends. They never paid attention on stage and just went to their girlfriends with soda in hand.

"What took you guys so long? They already went through almost the whole concert! It's the last song! You guys are _so_ making up for this," Mya told them and huffed in anger.

((Spirit))

Botan walked up to the microphone and started talking breathlessly. No matter how long she had been doing this, it was still hard to sing that long!

"Alright everyone, this is the last song, and you're the first ones to hear it! We worked on this hard so you could hear it today, so I really hope you like it!" Botan said bouncily into the microphone and the music started up again.

((Hiei))

::I know that voice!:: He sure did...it was the one that haunted his dreams at night. He had searched for that voice with his Jagan...but obviously it couldn't be located for unknown reasons. He looked up and froze solid in place.

The rest of the guys looked up also and their eyes widened in amazement and total surprise. They couldn't speak, only stare...

((Spirit))

**So much for my happy ending **

**oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... **

They all sang together into their microphones, while slowly dancing and looking over the crowd, who listened eagerly.

**Let's talk this over **

**It's not like we're dead **

**Was it something I did? **

**Was it something you said?**

**Don't leave me hangin'**

**In a city so dead **

**Held up so high **

**On such a breakable thread **

**You were all the things I thought I knew **

**And I thought we could be**

Botan sang the first solo, and let me tell ya, the crowd loved it.

**You were everything, everything that I wanted **

**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it **

**And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away **

**All this time you were pretending **

**So much for my happy ending **

**So much for my happy ending**

They sang in unison, now moving all around the stage.

**You've got your dumb friends **

**I know what they say **

**They tell you I'm difficult **

**But so are they **

**But they don't know me **

**Do they even know you? **

**All the things you hide from me **

**All the shit that you do **

**You were all the things I thought I knew **

**And I thought we could be **

Keiko sang her own solo perfectly. Not a flaw _anywhere_.

**You were everything, everything that I wanted **

**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it **

**And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away **

**All this time you were pretending **

**So much for my happy ending **

**So much for my happy ending**

They sang the chorus together once again

**It's nice to know that you were there **

**Thanks for acting like you cared **

**And making me feel like I was the only one **

**It's nice to know we had it all **

**Thanks for watching as I fall **

**And letting me know we were done **

Shizuru now got to sing her solo too, just like Keiko and Botan, it was perfect. She wondered how they could only practice it for one day and still sing it perfectly. Guess they just too their songs too heart...

**You were everything, everything that I wanted **

**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it **

**And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away **

**All this time you were pretending **

**So much for my happy ending **

**So much for my happy ending**

**You were everything, everything that I wanted **

**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it **

**And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away **

**All this time you were pretending **

**So much for my happy ending **

**So much for my happy ending**

**So much for my happy ending**

**So much for my happy ending**

They finally finished the song. The crowd blinked at how great it was, and suddenly started jumping and cheering.

((The Boys))

::The girls, _our_ girls...there...there...that's not right! This is impossible! But they're right there! And that was there voice!:: Yusuke thought and stared blankly at the stage.

::What the hell is going on?!:: Is basically what all the other boys thought.

"Hey guys what's wrong? Heeelllloooo anyone home?" Linaki asked, waving a hand in front of their faces.

"Why are you guys staring up there? They already left the stage..." Amani said and snapped the guys out of it.

"Listen, we had a great time but gotta go! See ya tomorrow!" Yusuke yelled and ran off to find the girls, the other boys following close behind. The girls just stared after them angrily and went to call a taxi home.

((Spirit))

The girls smiled and exited quickly, the crowd was almost rioting and they really didn't want to get caught in the mix up. So they raced to the limo once again.

"Hey! Wait up! Wait up!" they thought they heard someone call, but figured it was a fan so they just kept going until they got to the limo. When they were inside, the limo raced away to get through the people.

"Whew, another close one," Botan sighed and slunk exhaustedly into her seat.

"Yeah I know! There just as crazy as the Americans!" Keiko exclaimed and got a water bottle out of the built in cooler.

"Whatever," Shizuru said and pulled out a cigarette. Before she could light it, Yukina slapped it out of her hands and it rolled onto the floor.

"What was that for?!" Shizuru screeched angrily and went to pick it up, only for it to be stepped on by Keiko's shoe.

"You know smoking could destroy your voice Shizuru, I though you quit!" Yukina explained, confused that Shizuru had started again.

"I'm just stressed from coming back okay? I really needed that!"

"No you didn't, just let it go," Botan said threateningly, picked up the cigarette, and threw it out the window.

"Botan! You just loitered!" Keiko yelled at her.

"Did not! It went into the trash can!" Botan shot back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"You guys are in really bad moods today. We just had a great concert, what's wrong?" Yukina asked, interrupting their fight.

"Who knows," Botan sighed and looked out the window at all the buildings zipping by.

((The Boys))

"Damn! We just missed them!" Yusuke yelled as they were held back by guards. He could take them, but Koenma would be angry. And he didn't feel like seeing the godling at the moment.

"That couldn't be them, I think we were hallucinating or something." Kuwabara said.

"Well that would be normal for you baka. Anyway, that had to be them. I know their voices and they looked just like them," Hiei told them and turned away.

"But...no, I mean this is a famous band that started in America 3...years ago...about the same time they left..." Touya said, trailing off at the thought.

"Just forget it guys. We are just wishfully thinking. It's never going to happen, so just forget," Kurama said and sighed, knowing he wont be able to take his own advice.

"Yeah I guess you're right Kurama...we better try and find the girls, they're probably pissed about us running off like that," Kuwabara said and cringed at the mental image.

"Oh crap!" Yusuke yelled and the guys set off to find their current girlfriends.

((Spirit))

"I don't think coming back here was a good idea," Yukina said as they arrived at their hotel they rented instead of staying at Keiko's.

"Why?" Keiko asked curiously. She thought Yukina was excited about coming here!

"I don't know, but I guess I'm just not sure if I'm ready. Remember what happened before we left? And what if they're still mad?" Yukina asked worriedly.

"They have no right to be! It was their damned fault!" Keiko yelled, anger rising.

"Let's not talk about this right now guys," Botan said when she walked into the room.

"Hey Botan, I wanted to know if you wanted to write a song together? Since you're always the one writing them and we don't have all that much fun together anymore, I figured it would be fun if we did one together," Shizuru asked, changing the subject.

"That sounds so fun!" Botan said happily. She wasn't her cheerful self as she used to be. Only on stage would you think she was carefree. But she was really happy now for some reason...

::I guess I just wanna have some more fun with them. They're like my sisters, and my only friends, and I haven't done anything with them for a while!:: Botan thought to herself and raced to her room to get started.

((End of Chapter!))

Sorry, bad ending, but I didn't feel like thinking up a cliffhanger. Also, sorry for not updating sooner but I had stuffz to do so I can graduate and go to high school and had to make up my new schedule.

Keiko: I had to do that once, it took me a while but it turned out nice.

Me: Did I ask you? No, didn't think so. Oh yeah, I won't update They had kids! Until I finish this story or Love That's Unexpected ok?

Botan: But you have a really good idea of what your doin on them both right?

Me: Yup -. I'm working my butt off tryin to find girly kinda songs for you people cuz I listen to bands like Linkin' Park and Three Days Grace and rap! But I like these too.

Hiei: Didn't I already tell you NOBODY CARES!

Me: Leave me alone! You all care right?

-Crickets chirp in background-

Me: --' You hate me don't you!

-more crickets-

Me: sigh just review pleez! By the way, thanks again to all who reviewed before!


	3. Mall Madness!

Hey everyone I'm back! Wow I took long to update this. So sorry! But I was working on my other story so...well that doesn't matter cuz I'm here now!

Hiei: Back so soon?

Me: Shush! Anywayz time to introduce you all to.....MUSTARD! COME ON DOWN! -Mustard runs down isle Price is Right style...hey that rhymed!- Mustard is my favorite bottle of Mustard and he's here to help me with everything since a certain group of people don't wanna.

Yu Yu Gang: -whistle innocently in background-

Mustard: MWAHAHAHHA!!!!! I SHALL RULE YOU!!!!

O.O

Me: -.- Please don't listen to mustard...he's a little messed up in the head...

Mustard: got a problem with that?! Wanna mess?!

Me: No, definitely not.

Mustard: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...but when I rule the world that shall be the first thing we take over.

Me: -.- on with the story...reviewer thanks will be at the end.

Spirit Chapter 3: Mall Madness

::thinking::**Singing**(a/n)  
  
((Begin))

(Spirit- at the mall)

The girls had decided to go the mall that day. But they didn't wear any disguises. Nobody knew what they looked like in Japan, only the people that were at the concert.

"It's been so long since I had one of these!" Keiko squealed happily while biting hungrily into her cheeseburger. People started turning their heads and staring at the out bursting girl.

Botan shrunk down in her seat, "Hey Keiko could you keep it down a little? We want to keep a low profile remember?" She asked embarrassedly.

"But it's been so long! And this burger is sooooooooooooooo good!" Keiko said happily and started chomping down on her burger again.

"Yeah well, people are staring and its annoying the hell out of me," Shizuru said angrily and sneered at the people at the table next to them.

"And they're making me feel a bit nervous." Yukina stated timidly, taking small glances at everyone staring.

Keiko looked up and saw everyone staring. Her anger rose up immediately and she decided to give these bakas a piece of her mind.

"GO BACK TO YOUR OWN BUSINESS! WHAT?! YOU BAKAS NEVER SEEN A GIRL REMINISCE OVER HER LONG LOST BURGER?! TURN THE HELL AROUND AND STOP STARING!" Keiko yelled at them.

((O.O))

Everyone quickly turned around and went back to their own business. Keiko smiled proudly and went back to munching her food contentedly.

"Nice!" Shizuru said and high-fived her.

"Don't you think you laid it down a little hard there Keiko?" Botan asked her, feeling kind of bad for all those people.

"Are you sure nobody's mad?" Yukina asked worriedly.

"Nah. Keiko did just fine guys," Shizuru said and walked away to go find a new shop to go to and throw away her trash.

"Whatever you say," Botan mumbled and ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

((The Guys- at the mall of course))

"Why do we have to be here?!" Yusuke whined to Amani and pouted, trying to con his way out of shopping.

"Because you jerks left us at the concert! Therefore you get to come to the mall with us and carry our bags!" Sae yelled at them angrily still mad about the incident at the concert.

"Yeah!" all the girls chorused, trying to chat with each other, but the boys were quite persistent.

"But it wasn't our fault!" Kuwabara whined along with Yusuke.

"Like hell it wasn't! You guys were gone like the whole time just getting drinks, then you have the nerve to just run off!" Koneko seethed at Kuwabara. (Koneko means Kitty...that's why Kuwabara liked her at first.)

"But we didn't mean to leave you like that," Kurama said, apologizing.

"It's ok!" Mya said and enveloped him in a giant bear hug. The other girls sweat dropped and glared daggers at her for giving in so easily.

"Hn. Why do we have to be in this place crowded with baka ningens?" Hiei asked disgustedly and glared at the group of girls who were staring.

"Because we said so." Linaki stated and huffed about.

"Ningens aren't disgusting!" Sae said angrily to him.

"Lets not get into another argument about this please," Touya pleaded, already feeling another headache coming.

"Hn."

"Oh, alright. But only because you asked me to," Sae said and smiled at Touya, and he smiled back.

((Spirit))

"Oh isn't that the CUTEST cat you've ever seen!" Botan cooed while staring giddily into the window at the pet shop. They had found one and decided to look at all of the animals.

"Yes, you're right, it's very cute," Yukina agreed and smiled gently at the kitten pawing at the window.

The cat was black and had white paws, and a small white spot on its forehead. Her smile changed into a knowing one and she walked away to go look at the birds.

About five minutes later, everyone met at the front of the store and decided to go look in some clothing stores.

Keiko found an outfit that she said they could wear to the next concert. They even had it in different colors. Botan, Shizuru, Keiko and even Yukina got one in their own color and paid for them.

Next, they went to a jewelry store. The girls decided to get matching necklaces. It was a silver chain and in the middle was a heart in the middle with different colored stones along the heart.

Botan got one with pink stones, Shizuru got one with red stones, Keiko got one with dark green stones, and Yukina got the necklace with blue stones.

Yukina offered to carry the bag with the necklaces and they left the store to browse some more.

They were walking by a store of paintings and one in the window caught Yukina's eye.  
  
It was snowing in a forest and in the middle was a girl surrounded by birds. Suddenly, she was pulled out of her reverie when she flew backwards and she no longer felt flooring under her feet.  
  
"Yukina!" She heard someone wail as she was falling, when out of nowhere, Botan jumped over the railing, while holding on to it with one hand, she grabbed Yukina's hand with her open one.

"Botan!" She shut her eyes tightly, to keep newly forming tears from falling.

"That was a close one, ne?" She replied out of breath, holding tightly to the edge and Yukina's hand.

"What happened? How did I fall? How did you manage to save me so quickly?" Yukina asked hastily, praying a ningen would notice they were dangling over the edge of a railing already!

"Some girl pushed you! I saw her glaring at you, but I don't know why! But I saw you going over and you don't think I was just gonna let you fall did you?" Botan said and smiled at her wryly, "Hurry! Some one pull us up!" she yelled for help, feeling her hand slipping off the polished oak railings.

"Botan! Hold on tight! Where are Shizuru and Keiko? Why aren't they pulling us up?!" Yukina said worried, Botan's hand was slipping ...and fast.

"They went to the bathroom! Why isn't anyone helping us?!" Botan screamed, her hand was almost totally off the ledge. When she felt someone grab onto her hand, she felt total relief wash over her.

((The Tantei))

"Oh wow! That smells so good!" Linaki sniffed the intoxicating scent and decided to go buy the perfume. All the guys happily walked out of the perfume store, when they heard someone scream.

"Yukina!"

Hiei's head perked up at the name that was screamed. And the voice who screamed it...

You could hear gasps from the right. So, everyone decided to go see what all the fuss was about. When they got the source, all they could see was a red-head blocking the way to what everyone was looking at.

Next, they heard a voice yell," Hurry! Someone pull us up!"

::That voice...:: All the Tantei could recognize it, but didn't believe it.

Mya, being the smart girl that she was, went over to the other side to see what happened.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped and the rest of the girls rushed over too.

"We have to help them!" Koneko said, staring at the two girls over the ledge.

Linaki swiftly ran over, pushed the red-head out of the way, and grabbed the bluette's hand.  
  
"Hey you! I was there!" the redheaded girl yelled and came over to push Linaki. But, Amani got there first, and got in the red- head's way.

"I don't think so! You're not touching our friend here," Mya said protectively and came up by Amani. Linaki pulled the two girls up finally, using up all of her physical strength.

"Thank you so much!" Botan jumped up immediately and hugged the girl gratefully.

"It feels so good to be on the ground again!" Yukina said, holding back the urge to fondle the floor tiles. (LoL)

"No problem," Linaki crowed, and brushed off the thanks with a wave of her hand.

"What happened?" Amani asked curiously.

"Well, Yukina here was looking at a picture, when that girl over there just came up and pushed her over! I saw it, and grabbed Yukina just in time," Botan explained and glanced at the dangerous red-head who pushed Yukina. (No offense to any red haired people out there!)

"Thanks again! Botan and I defiantly would be pushing up daisies if it weren't for you!" Yukina said and looked warily at the ledge.

"Like we said before, no problem." Sae told them simply.

But where were the guys in all this?

...Staring. Just staring wide-eyed and mouths hanging open.

::Yukina? Onna?:: Hiei thought in bewilderment.

::Impossible!:: Kurama thought, staring on at the two disheveled girls.

::Yukina?:: Touya thought, stomach filling with dread and butterflies.

::Botan...Yukina...does that mean Keiko's here too? Holy crap! BOTAN! YUKINA! THEY'RE HERE!:: Yusuke's train of thought brightened up instantly.

::...What?:: Kuwabara thought, still not having a clue what's going on.

Botan looked up, only to see the redhead who had pushed Yukina walking away.

"Oh no you don't! Come back here!" She ran after her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey get off me!" The redhead said and pushed her.

"Calm down everyone. Can't we just solve this in a non-violent way?" Yukina asked, not wanting to get into any sort of fight, that could be bad for their careers.

"Yeah! How about a contest between you guys?" Koneko voiced her idea to everyone.

"Oh yeah, like what?" the girl spat out.

"Well in the arcade over there, there's a karaoke machine. How about a karaoke contest?" Mya said. Botan and Yukina smiled at each other wildly, they had no clue how much that just helped them.

"Fine. Don't cry when you lose okay?" She mocked them and left to the arcade, Botan Yukina following closely behind.

The guys still just stood there in a stupor.

"Come on you Bakas! Haven't you been paying attention?!" Amani scolded and the girls dragged their boyfriends into the arcade to see how everything turns out.

"Alright me and Yukina will sing a duet, you can go first, but sing on your own," Botan told the red-head the guidelines of their 'duel'.

"Whatever," She said haughtily and walked up on stage. She started sing 'I'm just a girl' By No doubt. And she was absolutely horrible!

"Botan, you know I get nervous on stage," Yukina told Botan nervously, looking for Botan to ease her worries.

"I know Yuki, but you can do this. Plus, you're really good!" Botan said to her reassuringly, "Besides, I don't think it can be as bad as her frog croaking voice," Botan said and Yukina giggled, she suddenly felt a lot better. Botan always could make anyone perk up in a situation.

"I have an idea, lets sing a certain one of our songs, that fits this occasion especially," Yukina said and they both got a sly look on their faces.

The boys were STILL just staring like morons.

::Why can't I do anything?! All I can do is stare. This is so stupid!:: Yusuke thought, wanting to take some action.

When it was FINALLY Botan's and Yukina's turn to sing, (which everyone was quite happy for) Botan told Yukina she would do the opening so Yukina doesn't get stage fright.

And so, they got on stage, back to back, and started.

**If fears what makes us decide **

**Our future Journey **

**Well I'm not along for the ride **

**Cuz I'm still yearning  
**

**  
To try and touch the sky **

**My fingers burning **

**Before you are old you're young **

**Yeah I'm still learning **

Botan sang the opening and turned her body so everyone could see Yukina, while they were still back-to-back.

**I am falling down **

**Try and stop me **

**It feels so good to hit the ground **

**You can watch me  
**

**  
Fall right on my face **

**It's an uphill human race **

**And I, I am falling down **

They sang their duet together. Their voices blended perfectly and in sync.

**I'm standing out in the street**

**The earth is moving **

**I feel it under my feet **

**And I'm still proving  
**

**  
That I can stand my ground **

**And my feet are there **

**Having washed my hair **

**To be lost before you are found **

**Don't mean your losing **

Yukina sang her solo perfectly, and to her surprise without nervousness or stage fright. It was quite surprising to her, but she sang on, not wanting to mess this up.

**I am falling down **

**Try and stop me **

**Feels so good to hit the ground **

**You can watch me  
**

**  
Fall right on my face **

**It's an uphill human race **

**And I, I am falling down **

They sang together again, a crowd gathering around the arcade. They were singing one of the songs by Spirit perfectly, and without the words! (Of course it's not actually their song, and they would know it cuz in my fic they made it.)

**Someday I'll live in a house Etc. etc. etc. **

**But you know that's not for now **

**For now I'm falling down, down, down **

**Down, down, down **

**Down, down, down **

**Yeah, yeah, yeah **

Botan sang her next solo and started dancing to the music with Yukina.

**I am falling down  
  
**

**Try and stop me  
  
**

**Feels so good to hit the ground  
  
**

**You can watch me  
  
**

**Fall right on my face  
  
**

**It's an uphill human race  
  
**

**And I, I am falling down  
  
**

**I am falling down (falling, falling, falling)  
  
**

**Feels so good to hit the ground  
  
**

**(Oh you're falling) **

Yukina and Botan finished the song with a duet and you could here shouting and clapping all through that section of the mall.

Botan hugged Yukina happily, "You did wonderful Yukina! You even got over your stage fright!" she told gleefully and started jumping up and down in approval and excitement.

"Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?" Yukina asked and smiled at the good response of the crowd.

"What do you think you're doing?! We're supposed to keep a low profile!" Shizuru screamed and came up and dragged Yukina and Botan off the stage quickly.

"Sorry, but we got into a fight with a girl who pushed Yukina over the railing, and the girls over there saved us, and we had a karaoke contest so don't yell at us!" Botan yelled back at her.

"Whoa, Whoa, wait...YOU JUST SAID YUKINA GOT PUSHED OVER THE EDGE OF THE RAILING!" Keiko screamed and started freaking out, and examined Yukina to make sure she was okay.

"Yeah, but its fine, we were saved!" Yukina said, trying to calm down Keiko. Soon the crowd started clearing after the arcade manager got angry about the mob.

"Who saved you?" Shizuru asked.

"Those nice girls over there," Yukina said and pointed to them. As if on queue, they walked over to introduce themselves.

"I'm Linaki," the black haired girl said.

"Amani." The blonde haired girl said.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Koneko." The orange haired girl said.

"Hey. The name's Mya." The purple haired girl said.

"And I'm Sae." The green haired girl said.

"Well thanks SO much for saving our friends, Botan here can never stay out of trouble." Keiko said.  
  
"Can too!" Botan argued and stuck her tongue out at Keiko. Keiko just rolled her eyes in response.

"No problem. Please, no need to thank us anymore. But you guys sang GREAT! You sang that song perfectly, without any flaws! And you sound just like them! Wow!" Exclaimed Sae, not knowing how much her statement was actually true.

"Thanks," Botan blushed, flattered.

"Yup! Don't mention it!" Koneko said, "Hey, wanna meet our boyfriends? We've been ignoring them for the past five minutes so I'll go get them if you want."

"Sure why not?" Shizuru said and started looking at all the games there were to play.

"Alright, let us drag them over and we'll be back in a second!"  
  
"How did you guys find us?" Yukina questioned, turning to Shizuru and Keiko.

"We heard you singing," Keiko answered simply and turned when she heard Mya say they got their boyfriends. Her jaw pretty much dropped to the floor when she saw who they were.

"Oh...Oh my..." was all that Yukina could say when she turned around.

Botan didn't say a thing, she couldn't. There was nothing _to_ say.

::I-it's just like I thought...they moved on.:: was Shizuru's first incoming

thought.

Coming to her senses, Yukina shook her head and shouted, "Brother!" and ran over to Hiei, jumped on him and gave him a big bear hug.

"Yukina..." He managed to get out and instantly hugged her back.

"Sis! Your back!" Kuwabara exclaimed happily and ran to wrap Shizuru up in a hug, who was still looking at them with blank eyes.

"What's going on?" The guy's new girlfriends asked.

"These are our sisters and friends who disappeared two years ago!" Kurama explained.

::Just friends...:: Shizuru, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina thought, all confidence and happiness blown through the window.

"Where the hell were you?! Why come back now?! Why didn't you tell us where you went or that you were leaving?!" Yusuke asked them. He had so many questions that needed to be answered!

"Yes, even Hiei couldn't find you with his Jagan!" Touya said, who had been silent this whole time.

"I need to leave," Botan said lightly, bangs covering her eyes, and ran out of the arcade and towards the nearest exit of the mall.

::So many memories...all the feelings of being alone...it's all coming back to me.:: Botan thought while pushing through the people, tears threatening to leak out.

"Botan! Come back! Please!" Yukina yelled after her.

::I can't...they moved on with their lives...Shizuru was right, we should have never come. I can't take this. I don't think they even missed us at _all_!:: Botan mentally scolded herself for ever thinking they would be happy back in Japan.

Yukina was about to start to run after her, but Touya gently grabbed her arm before she could flit off.

"Let go of me, Touya! I need to find Botan!" She hissed angrily toward him.

"No. I would like some answers," He told her firmly.

Yukina pulled her arm back roughly, "Well I'm going to find Botan, so leave me be," She said and ran off.

::Wow...Hiei's sister...but why was he staring at that one girl she have been more than a friend? ...No. I know for a fact the he doesn't open up to people.:: Linaki thought, getting jealous. In fact, the rest of the Rekai Tantei's current girlfriends were starting to get a bit jealous too.

"Keiko?" Yusuke asked timidly, feeling out of place for the first time in his life.

"Y-yeah?" was all she could manage to say, she had something caught in her throat all of the sudden.

"Keiko, I think we need to go." Shizuru cut in before Yusuke and Keiko could say anything else.

"What?! But you just got here!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Yes, and now we're leaving." Shizuru said coldly, and dragged Keiko out of the arcade with her.

"What, it wasn't the perfect reunion so you're leaving?!" Yusuke yelled angrily at the retreating figures. Suddenly, they stopped and Keiko turned around and came slowly walked up to him.

"Yusuke Urameshi! You fool! That is an example of one of the reasons we left in the first place! We should have never come back!" She yelled, deeply hurt, and slapped him, then ran back to Shizuru who left to go leave with Botan and Yukina.

"Maybe you shouldn't have!" he yelled back and after their forms were not seen in the arcade anymore Yusuke slumped against the wall behind him, regretting every word he just said.

"Well, that could have gone better." Kurama said softly, staring off into space.

"No shit Sherlock!" Yusuke spat out, taking his anger out on Kurama.

"Hey, don't yell at him!" Mya said angrily to a seething Yusuke.

Amani was seething too. But, for a different reason. It was obvious that Yusuke had a previous fling with that Keiko girl, and she didn't like it one bit.

((Botan and Yukina))

Botan had just reached the exit, when the panting, mint haired girl, lightly tugged on her sleeve.

"Botan-san, why did you run off like that?" Yukina asked her long-time friend worriedly.

"I couldn't take it Yuki. All those happy memories came back. And those girls...they moved on from us! I... they don't want us here do they?" Botan asked, silently sobbing.

"I don't know Botan, I just don't know," She answered and comfortingly hugged the sobbing girl.

"Botan! Yukina!" Keiko called out to them, her face had a forlorn look plastered on it.

"What happened?" Yukina asked them.

"Well, I got uncomfortable there, and had Keiko leave with me, and then Yusuke said 'What, it wasn't the perfect reunion so your leaving?!'. And Keiko slapped him and said we never should have come back, and he said 'well maybe you shouldn't have!' and we ran off!" Shizuru said holding a distant look.

::I'm stronger than this. I will NOT cry over that pompous jerk!:: Keiko thought to herself.

"What?! Why that good for nothing! ...I'll be right back girls!" Botan huffed, her anger flaring.

"Where are you going?" Keiko asked.

"To handle something. Stay here," Botan replied and ran off quickly.

"Should we follow her?" Yukina asked.

"Nah. She can handle herself," Shizuru reassured Yukina.

((The Boys))

"So that was them, huh?" Sae asked.

"Yup," Was all the answer they would get from their boyfriends.

"Let's just go," Mya sighed and started walking away.

They all got half way to the food court before they heard someone call after Yusuke.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI! GET YOUR CARCASS BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK IT! YOU'LL BE WALKING AROUND WITH THREE SHOES I TELL YOU!" Botan yelled steamily, running up to them.

"Botan..." Yusuke breathed out. He had totally forgotten about her while fighting with Keiko. It's been so long since he'd seen her. She was his best friend... keyword being _was_.

"Yusuke you insensitive jerk! How could you say that to her!?" Botan yelled and punched him. (Man! Yusuke sure is getting a beating today, huh?)

"You know what? Just forget it! I should have expected something like that from _you_," Then, in all her anger, just turned around and walked away.

"Botan, wait!" He yelled after her. She suddenly stopped, and waited for him. She wanted to hear what he had to say.

"It was a heat of the moment thing! I didn't mean it, seriously!" Yusuke pleaded, trying to explain himself.

"That is so like you Yusuke. Always trying to find an excuse to get out of things, aren't you? Well, I'm here to tell you, you're not very good at it. W-we wanted to see you all. That's why we came back. I should have listened to Shizuru when she said not to. I should have _known_! I made a fool of myself because of all of you. And now, all I can really say is... goodbye," Botan ended softly and started walking away again.

As Botan was walking away, somebody grabbed her wrist, disabling her from walking any further.

"You're not going anywhere onna," Hiei said coldly.

::Hiei...:: She really didn't need this right now. Botan made up her mind, she was going to leave. Now.

"Hiei let go of me. I don't want to see you. _Any_ of you," Botan told him just as coldly.

"It's a little late for that now, onna."

"Hiei, I don't want to talk to you! How many more times do I have to say this?! You're wasting your time and mine!" Botan said, her anger hitting its pinnacle.

"Hiei, let Botan go. She doesn't want to see us..." Kurama told him calmly and put a hand on his shoulder. The girl who took a place in his heart as a sister didn't want to talk to them. And Kurama didn't want to force her to.

"Hn," Hiei replied and gently let go of Botan's wrist.

"It was nice to meet you girls." Botan said, turning to the girls who saved her and Yukina, and left.

"Argh! Why did I have to say those things?!" Yusuke mentally slapped himself.

Mya, Sae, Linaki, Amani weren't happy. It was quite obvious that there was something more going on with their boyfriends and these girls than they were willing to say.

Koneko really didn't care since there was nothing going on with Kuwabara or any of the girls they just met...

((Botan))

Botan finally reached the door to leave. When she exited, the girls were there eagerly waiting for her.

"Botan, what did you do?" Keiko asked, curious as to what happened.

"Nothing. Let's go," Botan said and walked towards their silver Infiniti G35 Coupe. It was quite obvious she was holding back tears, but they decided to say nothing. They had gotten quite used to Botan's new attitude and accepted it.

The ride home was completely silent...

((End of Chapter))

R&R!

Mustard: Oh yeah, before Mandy forgets, she doesn't own the song Falling Down by Avril Lavigne.

Me: NOW FOR THE REVIEWERS!!!!

Mustard: Alright!

To You Lovely Reviewers: Sorry, I got rid of all the responses when I edited this, because it was too much of a hassle to fix the formatting for them.


	4. Regrets

Hello again! Wow! I got so many reviews! Thank you all so much! I love you guys!

Mustard: Yeah, they only reviewed cuz I'm here!

Me: -.- I highly doubt that.

Mustard: -Has no clue what I just said- Okay, well it's safe to say that we won't own any of the songs in the story, and we just wanted to say that ahead of time so we don't have to say it again!

Hiei: -pops up out of nowhere- And she doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Hn.  
Spirit Chapter 4: Regrets

(a/n) ::thinking:: **lyrics**

((The Girls))

"I can't believe this," Botan sighed sadly. She, Yukina, Shizuru, and Keiko had just gotten home from the mall. She dropped the cold and silent attitude for the sake of the other girls.

"I knew it. I knew it! We should have never come back!" Shizuru said and groaned.

"How much longer are we gonna be in Japan Yukina?" Keiko asked, sitting down on a black stool.

"Three months," Yukina said angered at herself for scheduling their stay that long.

Botan noticed it easily and said, "Don't blame yourself Yukina, we pressured you into getting us here. It's not your fault."

"I know, but I still feel like it is," Yukina replied.

"Really Yukina, you shouldn't put yourself down like that. It's not healthy you know." Keiko stated astutely and Botan almost rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh, even though this was no laughing situation.

"Yeah, listen to Keiko." Shizuru said and took out another cigarette pack.

"Shizuru! How many more times do we have to tell you not to smoke those things?! It's bad for your voice!" Botan yelled angrily. She really didn't need the stress of one of the band members losing their voice.

"I know, I know," She mumbled and threw them away.

"This is so stupid! We shouldn't let them ruin our return to Japan! Let's just forget about them and have some fun!" Keiko exclaimed, tired of feeling the way she was... unwelcome.

"You know what? Your absolutely right Keiko! Let's move on! Like you said before, if it comes down to us girls, then that's all we'll need," Botan said eagerly and nodded to herself in reassurance.

"That sounds like a good plan," Yukina added and gave a weak smile.

"Oh cheer up Yukina, we're back home!" Botan said, suddenly back to her giddy self.

"Right. Besides, we don't need the extra stress." Shizuru said jokingly.

"Bingo."

((The Guys))

"This really bites," Yusuke growled and plopped down on the couch.

"Seriously," Kuwabara replied and sat down next to him, grabbing the remote.

"Nothing good is on!" Kuwabara whined and decided to get a sandwich. Just what he needed…

"Oaf," Hiei grumbled and went to lean on the wall in the corner.

"Whatever. I'm not in the mood shorty," Kuwabara said and walked into Kurama's kitchen.

"Try to leave something in the fridge for the rest of us Kuwabara!" Kurama scolded and followed him into the kitchen, protecting his precious eats.

::I'm glad that our girlfriends went home, I don't think we would be able to deal with them right now.:: Touya thought, while walking into Kurama's house, and eventually into the living room.

"Why didn't they want to talk to us?" Kuwabara wondered, walking in with his sandwich. Kurama was trailing behind him, making sure Kuwabara didn't get any crumbs anywhere. And if he found one, he would pick it up and wipe the carpet with a paper towel. Him and his cleansliness problems…

"Can you really blame them? After what we did before they left? Plus, how we reacted when they got back?" Touya said. Regretting acting that way towards Yukina.

"Yeah, I guess we were a little rough on them," Yusuke said and looked up at the ceiling.

"A little?! Detective you have to be the most oblivious baka I know...next to Kuwabara." Hiei said angrily, mostly at himself, since he had acted the same way towards Botan. At least Yukina doesn't hate him... or at least he hoped not.

"You have no room to talk Hiei. None of us do. So lets just relax." Kurama coaxed, the others getting on his nerves. He really hadn't had a good day.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, and turned away to look out the window.

((OC's))

"I can't believe this! We worked so hard and those girls just come waltzing back into their lives like nothing ever happened!" Amani yelled and threw a pillow at her wall. Her and the other current girlfriends of our favorite Rekai Tantei went to her house after they split up with the guys at the mall. Their boyfriends were to depressed to do anything. They said they were going to Kurama's house.

"There was defiantly something going on that they weren't telling us." Linaki stated firmly.

"It was our fault. We saved them and went to introduce them in the first place. We should have just let them fall," Sae hissed, seething inside.

"My thoughts exactly," Mya agreed.

"Well I'll just be going now." Koneko told them nervously. She didn't know what they were so mad about, but they were scary when they were like this!

"Yeah whatever, see ya," Amani said as Koneko raced out the door.

"We can't let those girls get near _our_ guys. They'll end up trying to steal them away," Linaki said. She wouldn't let ANYONE take Hiei away from her.

"But from what I've seen, they hate each other now," Mya told them, a plan already formulating in her head.

"Not for long. Those sluts will come crawling back sooner or later... and we'll be ready for them," Sae said, grinning evilly.

"Yes, it is quite funny that the infamous Rekai Tantei haven't noticed how much power we actually do have," Amani smiled amusedly.

"As long as they stay ours, they never will." Linaki said and went back to moping.

::There she goes with her mood swings again.:: Amani thought and went to go find something to eat.

((Spirit))

"Hey Girls, come over and tell me what you think." Botan said. She just finished a new song, it was a mix of ideas from all of them, and she thought it came out wonderfully.

"Alright," Shizuru said and walked over with the rest of the girls. They read over the lyrics, the beat, and the melody.

"Wow Botan! This is...well it's great! And all of our ideas are in here!" Keiko said amazed.

"Yeah, even mine," Yukina said and smiled at Botan happily, and Botan smiled right back in return.

"Thanks guys. So when can we perform it Yukina?" Botan asked, hoping it would be soon. She really wanted to try this one out... of course they would have to practice it first, but that's only a minor setback.

"Tonight, actually. Oh no! I forgot to tell you guys that we were supposed to perform at a club tonight!" Yukina said, frowning about her unusual mistake.

"Really?! That's wonderful!" Keiko bounced giddily.

"Your not mad?" Yukina asked, almost relieved.

"Of course not! Besides I've been itching to get on stage," Shizuru told her.

"Are you going to do that song?" Yukina asked.

"Yeah!" The other three girls chorused.

"But what about practice?" Yukina questioned.

"Well what time is the performance?" Keiko asked.

"Um, at 9:30 pm," She told her.

"Well that's perfect! It's about five right now, so we have around four hours to practice! That's more than enough to learn a song," Botan chirped happily.

"You know... I don't really think... that I'm mad at Yusuke anymore," Keiko said timidly, waiting for the reaction she knew was going to come. She may have changed the subject completely, but she needed to say it.

"WHAT?!" Shizuru yelled, astonished. How could she just forgive them after this long?!

"Well, I guess it is understandable... their reaction I mean. We were gone for so long with out any word," Keiko said, trying to explain.

"But what about what happened _before we_ left?! What about that?!" Shizuru questioned angrily, finally letting go of all she bottled up inside since seeing the Rekai Tantei again.

"I know, okay! I probably will never forgive them for that! And don't yell at me!" Keiko snapped back.

Shizuru's face went from sneering to regret for yelling at Keiko.

"I'm sorry...I was just taking my anger out on you. I shouldn't have yelled at you Keiko."

"It's okay... Hey Botan can we change the lyrics a bit at the beginning of the song? So it doesn't sound _too _much like us?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah sure, I was thinking of doing that anyway. Let's go get started!" Botan said excitedly and raced to the room where she wrote the song, Yukina, Shizuru, and Keiko following closely behind.

"This is gonna turn out great!" Yukina commented and finally reached the room with the others.

"Okay, lets get started!" Keiko chirped and they all got to work.

A bit later, Shizuru halted in her practice, and turned to Yukina, who was watching from the side.

"Yukina, do you wanna sing with us this one time? I think your voice would go perfectly for it."

"Do you really think so?" Yukina asked shyly, a blush coming to her face immediately.

"I wouldn't have said so if I didn't."

"Yeah! Sing with us _please_ Yukina!" Botan and Keiko pouted, and Yukina easily gave I with a small smile etched on her lips.

((The Guys –Around 9:15 p.m.-))

"I'm so tired of moping already! Let's go out and do something! Get our minds off of this morning," Yusuke shouted from his place on the couch finally, hating moping. It's not something he normally does, nor does he like to do.

::It's pathetic how we're acting.:: Hiei thought and answered Yusuke with a soft, "Hn."

"Sounds good Urameshi," Kuwabara replied and got up from his spot on the couch... where he had been sitting for hours. What an oaf.

::Finally! I can get Kuwabara out of my house. He left crums EVERYWHERE!:: Kurama thought to himself and agreed to go quickly.

"What about you Touya?" Yusuke asked, getting ready to head out the door.

"I guess," He mumbled and started walking out the door, pushing past Yusuke.

"Who stuck a stick up his a-" Yusuke started, but got cut off.

"Yusuke, be quiet and start moving," Kurama told him, hoping a fight wouldn't break out.

"Fine!" Yusuke crowed defensively, and followed Kuwabara out the door.

"So where exactly are we going?" Touya asked.

"I have no clue." Yusuke answered.

-.-;;;

"What?!" He asked tired of everyone giving him a you-are-so-stupid look.

"Nothing," Hiei said shaking his head at Yusuke's stupidity.

((Spirit))

It was 9:30, and the girls were pulling up in Botan's silver infiniti G35 coupe. The club was really amazing!

Outside there were TV's so you could see who was on stage. Purple and pink lights shining everywhere, and people dancing like crazy! They walked in and everyone started cheering and hollering.

::Wow there's a lot of people in here.:: The girls thought and waved like stars to their fans.

Yukina was anxious that she was actually going to sing a song with them for once. She never had, but she really wanted to try singing this song.

They all walked up on stage. Each was wearing the same outfit. Black caprees and a black halter-top shirt. They decided they wanted to _really_ party tonight. And to party, you had to look the part. Which, they really did.

Botan went to the microphone and started introducing themselves and told them they had _another_ new song for them to hear. The crowd started screaming again and the girls got in their places, ready to sing.

((The Rekai Tantei))

The boys walked across a street to where they heard partying and screaming, and decided to join in on the fun. Well Yusuke did anyway, the others followed reluctantly. But Yusuke finally persuaded them to go in. (Even though they thought all he _actually_ wanted to do was get drunk.)

They walked up to the club and waited in line to get in.

Kurama looked over to the TV and suddenly he got butterflies in his stomach. There on the stage, were the girls singing a song. They looked so passionate about their music. It made his insides twist in knots so tight, that it was almost painful.

He tapped all the guys on the shoulder and pointed to the TV. Hiei's, Kuwabara's, Touya's, and Yusuke's jaws dropped, and then they started racing for the door to get in.

When they finally pushed their way in, Botan started talking into the microphone once again.

"Alright everybody, it's our last song. And the new one, " Botan started.

All the guys faces dropped in hearing that, they didn't exactly get to hear them sing.

"But, we will be staying after just to hang out. Oh, and our manager has decided to sing this with us. She's extremely good so how about a round of applause?"

Yukina walked on stage blushing and went to her own microphone. Hiei suddenly felt proud. He had such a wonderful sister...

"Okay here it is everyone! Enjoy!" Keiko said and the song started.

(Don't own Miss you, by Aaliyah.)

**It's been too long and I'm lost without you**

What am I gonna do?

Said I been needin' you

I'm wantin' you

Wonderin' if you're the same

and who's been with you

Is you're heart still mine

I want to cry sometimes

**I miss you**

The girls chorused together, Yukina's voice flowing with the others just as it did at the arcade.

**Off to college**

Yes, you ran away

Straight from high school

You up and left me

We were close friends

Also lovers

Did everything for one another

Now you're gone

And I'm lost without you here now

**But I know I gotta live and make it somehow**

Botan sang her own solo into the mic. She was so glad she got to perform this. Botan really wanted to get her feelings off her chest, and this was the perfect way!

**Come back to me**

Can you feel me (callin')

Hear me (callin' for you)

For you

Shizuru sang this time. Her brown hair covering her eyes, which were wealing with so much emotions that she didn't want _anyone_ to see.****

It's been too long and I'm lost without you

What am I gonna do

Said I been needin' you

I'm wantin' you

Wonderin' if you're the same

and who's been with you

Is you're heart still mine  
**  
I want to cry sometimes**

I miss you

They sang together again. Pouring their hearts and souls into this song. And it really, _really_ did show. The crowd gaped at how great it was and all the people dancing previously, stopped to listen to the heart-wrenching song.

**Now I'm sittin' here**

Thinkin' 'bout you

And the days we used to share

It's drivin' me crazy

I don't know what to do

I'm just wonderin' if you still care

I don't want to let you know

That it's killin' me

I know you got another life

You got to concentrate

Baby

Yukina sang beautifully. Botan knew she would. She had great potential, and Botan had to wonder why she didn't want to show anybody how great she actually is.

**Come back to me**

Can you feel me (callin')

Hear me (callin' for you)

For you

Now Keiko sang her own solo. She almost wanted to stop singing and run out of there. Sure, her singing was perfect, but the lyrics were effecting her too much. She hadn't expected that would happen…

**It's been too long and I'm lost without you (2x)**

What am I gonna do

Said I been needin' you

I'm wantin' you

Wonderin' if you're the same

And who's been with you

Is you're heart still mine

I want to cry sometimes

I miss you (x2)

I-I-I-I-I-I (x2)

Miss you

I-I-I-I-I-I

They sang together once again. The club was amazed at how well their voices meshed. It was enthralling and enchanting at the same time. No wonder they made it so far in America.

**I can't breath no more (no more)**

Since you went away 

**I don't really feel like talking**

I don't wanna hear you love me

Baby do you understand me

I can't do a thing without you

Shizuru and Keiko sang a duet together, since they had small solos, Botan decided they should get another part together.

**It's been to long and I'm lost without you**

Tell me what I'm gonna do

Said I've been needing you

Wanting you

Wondering if your the same

And who's been with you

Is your heart still mine

I wanna cry sometimes

I miss you (x3) 

The girls finished their song together and the crowd went frickin' WILD. Botan went to the microphone and gave them a chesire cat grin.

"Alright, that's it for Spirit! We love you guys!" Botan said and everyone walked off stage and got a drink, man they needed one.

The guys sat in the far back contemplating on the song. Did they sing it for them? Did the girls really miss them that much? Do they still care for the girls? Of course they do! How can they not?

Plus, when they sang the song, the guys saw how much it meant to them in their eyes. But, until after really listening to it, couldn't figure out why.

The Girls really _did care_. They don't hate them. And they could possibly...forgive them?

((Spirit))

Those drinks really helped clear their throats. All that singing made their throat hurt. They've been straining their voices all night practicing.

"You sang _so _great Yukina! I didn't know you had it in ya! You should sing with us more often," Shizuru commented Yukina and patted her on the back.

"Yeah, she's right! You should!" Keiko said enthusiastically.

"Thanks guys," Yukina said and gave them her I'm-so-innocent smile.

Just then, Botan got tapped on the shoulder. She turned and saw just the person she didn't want to at that moment.

"What are you doing here?!" She growled, her anger suddenly flaring.

"Hn."

"Typical," Botan muttered under her breathe.

"We wanted to talk to you," Yusuke said coming up behind Hiei.

"There's nothing to talk about," Keiko said snidely, giving him the cold shoulder.

"Please," Touya pleaded, also coming up behind them, followed by Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Fine."

"Thank you. It means a lot," Kurama said and looked at each of the girls.

"Yeah, Yeah," Shizuru spat out, glaring back at him when he looked over to her.

Kurama didn't flinch, but inside he felt... hurt. A lot. Did she really hate him _that_ much?

"What is it you want to talk about?" Yukina asked, breaking the silence.

((End Chapter))

Alrighty! End of the chapter! It got more in tuned to their feelings, but the other chapters will be better! I just wanted to get how they REALLY felt out.

Mustard: AND THE OC'S ARE EEVVVIIILLLL!! MWAHAHAHA!

Me: -.-

Mustard: MWAHAHAHAHA –COUGH- MWAHAHAHA!

Me: XD

Mustard: NOW REVIEW! BEFORE I COME AND HUNT YOU DOWN!

Me: ((O.o)) CREEP! –runs-


	5. Let's Talk

Hello! I'm back! Let's see... WOW. I actually have nothing else to say! O.o

Mustard: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the songs in this fic. Just my imagination! MWAHAHA YOU CAN NEVER TAKE THAT! MWAHAHA IN YOUR FACE!

Me: coughcough... aren't you supposed to be on vacation?!

Mustard: Oh yeah, I am aren't I?

Me: -.-

Mustard: See ya! –Pops back to vacation area... wherever that is...-

Me: Crap! I do have something I wanna say! I keep changing the time they were gone. Like they were gone 2 years, then I say 3 years and stuff like that. Let's just say the girls were gone between 2-3 years. NOBODY KILL ME FOR THIS CHAPTER OKAY?! EVERYTHING IS HAPPENING FOR A REASON!

Spirit

Chapter 5: Let's Talk

::Thinking::(a/n)

((The Club))

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Yukina asked, breaking the silence.

"Everything," Touya got out. Here it is, the moment of truth. (Sorry I just always wanted to say that...)

::I've been waiting for this for so long. Why am I clamming up now?:: Touya thought, he was extremely nervous. And he was NEVER nervous.

"Everything as in what?" Shizuru said, why can't they just say it?! Tell them they were wrong so they can get on with their lives and go back to America to sing! That's all she really wanted at the moment.

"You know what we want to talk about!" Yusuke crowed. Why do they have to make this so hard?! All he wanted to do is talk.

"Yes, but I want to hear you say it." Botan said coldly again. She wasn't letting them go that easily.

::How did she get so mean?:: All the guys thought. Before, when she was mad, she always seemed kind in a way. Now, there was no hint of warmness in her eyes. None.

"I agree," All the girls nodded their heads. They made a silent agreement to each other to make this as hard as possible for the Rekai Tantei.

"Fine. About what happened. When you left... and when you were gone... and why you're back," Yusuke said.

Keiko's heart sank. It almost sounded like he didn't want them here... didn't want HER here.

"Why do you care? You made it quite obvious you didn't before we left," Keiko said harshly. If Yusuke didn't want her here, then she didn't want to BE here. Well... at least she keeps telling herself that anyway.

"I-," Yusuke started, but stopped. He's not the mushy gushy type and never would be. He decided not to say why. He thought they knew anyway.

"Can we just get on with this?! What's your guys' problem?!" Kuwabara yelled frustrated.

"Do you not get that we don't WANT to talk?!" Shizuru said, seriously tired of talking to them already.

"Why not?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Everyone, let's just stop. I don't see why we have to make this hard for each other," Yukina finally spoke up.

"I believe Yukina is right. We are making this worse than it needs to be," Kurama told everybody.

"Whatever." Shizuru said, glaring at Kurama. God she really hated him right now. But then again... she didn't. It's not enough though. She would probably always resent him... all of them.

"Shizuru stop. I want to hear what they have to say to us," Botan said to her. This was getting interesting...

"Finally! We can talk!" Kuwabara exclaimed, he made the tension level rise a bit with that comment.

"Baka!" Hiei yelled at him and was about to unsheathe his katana.

"Hiei don't! Not in the club!" Yusuke said. He REALLY wanted a drink right about now...

"Hn. He's still a baka." Hiei sighed, and sheathed his katana again.

"Shut it Shorty."

Hiei just glared at Kuwabara for his comment, and Kuwabara shut up.

::It's almost as if... we're normal friends again. Too bad it's not true:: Botan thought sadly.

"Let's just talk and get this over with already." Botan told them, she was very impatient and VERY uncomfortable.

"Right." Yukina agreed, she was also feeling a bit fidgety.

"Ok first question. WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!" Yusuke screamed, getting quite a few stares.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" He yelled at them.

((OO))

::That seems familiar:: Botan thought about the mall when Keiko was eating her 'Long lost Hamburger'.

"To answer your question, we went to America." Keiko told him, and went to sip her drink.

"America?" Hiei said bewildered. He may not be a ningen, but he knew where America was. Kurama had told him when he was doing a Social Studies project for that school thing a few years back.

"How did you get there?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, we took a plane smarty," Shizuru told her little brother sarcastically.

"Why America? Why not tell anyone? Why couldn't we find you?" Were Touya's questions.

"America because we could start over there, and nobody knew who we were, plus we could make a living there. And we did." Yukina told him, to answer his first question.

"Why not tell anyone? Simple. We didn't want to be found." Shizuru finished for Yukina.

"And why couldn't Hiei use his Jagan to find us, or Koenma try and find us? That's because I found a book for a spell I could use to block them in the Rekai Library. Took me days to perfect it." Botan told them.

"A spell? That's all?" Yusuke asked.

"Bingo."

"How did you become a band?" Kurama asked. He was quite curious about it, he had never heard any of the girls sing before.

"Well I always loved to sing. I was listening to a radio in the park and singing along and everybody started just clapping and cheering and then Shizuru and Keiko joined in, and that's how it all got started." Botan told him, getting a distant look on her face. That day was one of the best she had had in a while. It kept her from going off the handle after they left Japan.

"What about Yukina?" Hiei asked.

"I'm their manager. I rarely sing on stage with them," Yukina answered.

"One last thing, why did you come back?" Yusuke asked in a small voice. The girls looks went to forlorn. Yusuke made it sound like he didn't want them here. Plus, they couldn't tell them the REAL reason.

"A tour." Shizuru said quickly and simply.

The Rekai Tantei's hearts fell when she said that. They didn't come back for them? Not to see them? But just because they HAD to for some stupid concerts and tours?

"Right. Sorry I asked. We'll just leave you alone now." Yusuke said, and the rest of the boys walked over to the other drink counter in the club and left the girls to themselves.

((Girls))

"They didn't ask WHY we left." Keiko said.

"That's because they already KNOW why we left." Botan told her.

(Here it is everyone! The moment you've been waiting for!)

...::Memories- Why they left, By the way, this will be VERY long::...

The girls were sitting around, waiting for the Rekai Tantei to come back from the mission. It was a rainy day and the girls were waiting at the window, looking for the Rekai Tantei. Koenma said Botan couldn't go because it was too dangerous.

That really made her mad. She may not be able to use spirit energy like they can, but she had her oar, she could fight well enough in man to man combat, and she had Genkai teach her a few tricks in psychic abilities. It wasn't exactly spirit energy, but it could pack a punch like it.

Plus, Shizuru could fight well too, and she had been gaining her own power in spirit energy like Kuwabara, but defiantly not to such a great extent as Kuwabara could use it.

Keiko, well she had a good hand on her. Shizuru had also taught her how to make a great punch.

Finally, Yukina. She was a koorime for god's sake! She had the power of ice on her side! Plus, her healing hands come in handy a lot.

Together, they could fight as well as any other demon, and take on another without a problem.

But, the guys left them out of EVERYTHING lately. They barely ever spent time together! The guys were always either training, on a mission, too tired, or didn't even bother with them.

::What's going on? We can't be THAT much of a burden to them. Right?:: Botan thought sadly. She had been doubting herself a lot lately, as were the other girls.

Botan sighed and decided to go make some tea.

"Would any of you girls like some tea? I'm going to make some now."

"I would like some please," Keiko told her and went back to looking out the window, waiting to see a silhouette of a certain black haired boy with brown eyes and who's name was Yusuke.

"I'm fine. Thanks anyway," Shizuru said, not even looking away from the window to answer.

"May I help you with it? I would like some myself," Yukina asked, she felt no use in just sitting there waiting, and wanted to do something helpful.

"Yes. I would like that," Botan told her and smiled. She walked into the kitchen and Yukina followed, leaving Keiko and Shizuru to look into the rain, waiting for the boys.

Yukina had wanted to ask Botan something for a while now. She had noticed it for a while now, and wondered if she was the only one.

"Hey Botan?" Yukina asked while Botan was grabbing the tea bags out of the cabinet.

"Have you felt that the boys have been neglecting us lately? I-I just feel extremely left out and alone at night. Touya never comes back until early in the morning and I never see him during the day. Whenever I try and talk to him he just snubs me off!" Yukina started sobbing quietly.

Botan quickly dropped her tea bag and ran over to aide Yukina. They had become like best friends after Botan's one vacation when she stayed at the temple.

"It's like I'm just a stranger! Like I mean nothing!" You could hear her tear gems dropping on the tile.

"Shhh, Yukina it'll be ok! I know what you mean, it's the same thing with me. But, don't worry! It's just a phase! Before we know it, things will be back to normal!" Botan said trying to soothe the sobbing girl, not even believing her _own_ words.

"You're right. I'm just being selfish. I know they need to train and need rest." Yukina said and smiled at Botan thanking her.

"No, Yukina. You aren't being selfish... just worried and lonely. Don't ever think that you're a selfish person, because you're NOT," Botan told her sternly.

"Okay, Botan. Well let's get back to making our tea!" Yukina said perkily and picked up her tear gems that were on the floor.

"You should make a necklace out of those, it would be very pretty," Botan suggested.

"You know what? That sounds like a good idea! I think I will!" Yukina said and started boiling some water. Botan just nodded, smiled, and got out some cups.

When they were done making the tea, Yukina brought it all out on a tray, they even made some for Shizuru if she decided she wanted some later.

"Hey girls, we have the tea," Botan told them and Keiko finally looked up from the window.

"Thanks," Keiko said simply and gently took a cup of tea off the tray, and then she took a sip.

"Shizuru are you sure you wouldn't like some tea?" Yukina questioned kindly. Shizuru just gave her a curt nod and continued looking out of the window, into the empty rain.

"Okay! You know what?! We need to stop moping around the window and do something useful! The boys ALWAYS win and ALWAYS come back! So stop worrying!" Botan encouraged and snapped Keiko and Shizuru out of their reverie.

"I'm sorry," Keiko whispered and turned away from the window to drink her tea, her head down.

"It's alright Keiko, I just hate seeing ourselves like this. It's quite pathetic," Botan said, trying to explain and not sound so harsh towards them.

"Botan, we know. But I just feel like... if they're gone, they won't come back. Like I'm not important enough to come back for," Shizuru said, finally speaking up.

"Bingo."

"What?" Keiko asked confused.

"I mean, that's how I always feel! But, I can't let that get to me, I have a job to do. I am assistant of the Rekai Tantei and Ferry girl to Koenma. I have a duty to them, just like you in a way. And we shouldn't let our personal feelings get in the way of our jobs! I NEED to be happy for them and smile whenever I feel like crying when they are hurt and on the brink of dying! But that's ok, because that isn't often..." Botan said and trailed off.

::I can't believe I just said that! Is this what you have done to me? Made me feel so lonely lately that I said something that I'm not even sure is true myself?!:: Botan thought bitterly for once.

"Botan?" Shizuru questioned, making sure she was okay, and to see if what she said was true.

"I'll be okay. I-I don't know why I said that... just ignore the last part okay?"

:: What's going on? Why are we all so sad... lonely? I don't think any of us have ever felt this way... this depressed! I don't understand it!:: Keiko started panicking. Was there something wrong with them?!

Suddenly, the shoji door flew open, and in walked the five Rekai Tantei. (I had Touya join them!)

"You're back!" the girls yelled in unison giddily. They ran over to hug the guys...

But never got a hug back.

None.

...

...They always got a hug or some kind of greeting... any kind of greeting.

But, not this time.

The boys... they just pushed past them... pushed... just _pushed _past them!

What had they done? Were the boys mad at them?! But they couldn't be! They hadn't done anything! So... why?

"Did that just happen?" Shizuru asked.

Botan just nodded slowly and stared at the door the Rekai Tantei had just walked through.

"Let's go check on them, "Botan said half-heartedly and walked towards the living room that they went in.

"Guys? Hello? How did it go?" Botan kept asking and waving her hand in front of their faces, but they just ignored her and finally getting annoyed with her, Hiei snapped at her.

"Onna! We're tired here and don't need your annoying comments or questions, so just go away and guide some baka soul or something!"

That being said, she left with a silent tear streaming down her face. Why would he say something like that?

"Hiei! How can you say that to her?! Botan just wanted to help you know! We've been worried sick about all of you!" Keiko scolded them all.

"Yeah, well we didn't have any of you to worry about, so I don't see why you were all worked up over it," Yusuke said rudely and plopped down on the couch, his feet hanging over the side.

Keiko clenched, and unclenched her fists. "I-if that's the way you feel," she whispered and slowly turned around and walked out into the rain.

"What is wrong with you?! How can you treat them that way?" Shizuru yelled and ran out after them.

"Let me guess, you're leaving now too?" Kuwabara said coldly too Yukina. She stifled a gasp; he had _never_ treated her that way before! Even _after_ she chose Touya over him!

"Yes, it seems that way," She replied, her bangs covering her eyes. Yukina walked out into the cold rain and caught up to her friends.

"Hm, should we have been _that_ harsh towards them?" Kurama asked. He didn't really like seeing women cry. Especially not his friends and girlfriend.

"We had to. They just won't leave us alone!" Yusuke answered him. (Even though they are really blowing the girls off and the girls didn't do anything to them.)

"I think we got the point across," Touya started, "But, we should apologize."

"What?! Why?" Kuwabara questioned.

"We made them cry. That's not an honorable thing to do, especially not to your mate or girlfriend," Touya explained.

"Hn," Hiei silently refused to apologize. He did nothing wrong, and he apologizes to _no one_. (EVEN THOUGH YOU REALLY DID DO SOMETHING WRONG! GRRRR!)

"Nah, we can just get them a present or something, and besides, knowing them, they'll come crawling back and forgive us by tomorrow," Yusuke said snidely.

Kuwabara didn't exactly like how Yusuke was talking about the girls, but he let it slip.

(Do you see how bad they are treating them?!)

-Next Day-

The girls had decided amongst themselves that what the boys had said last night was just out of stress from the mission, and were going to see if they would spend time together today like they had promised a week ago.

(Here is where all the couples will be revealed if I haven't mentioned them or you haven't figured them out yet!)

-Keiko and Yusuke-

Yusuke was still lying on the couch from last night when Keiko walked in looking for him. She smiled lightly and walked over to where he was laying.

"Hey Yusuke, wake up!" She said while nudging him to get up. When he just kept snoring, she elbowed him in the stomach and he sat up immediately.

"Hm? Wha-? Keiko what are you doing?!" Yusuke asked drowsily.

"Yusuke, you've been sleeping for a whole day and you promised last week that we would go out together! So get your lazy rump up and let's go!" Keiko replied happily.

"I don't feel up to it Keiko, just let me sleep," Yusuke yawned and lay back down.

"Yusuke! You promised we'd go out tonight! You _promised_!"

"Nah, I'm too tired. Leave me alone-"

"BUT YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT!"

"Yeah well maybe because it's true!" Yusuke yelled, losing his patience.

"You never have time for me! You're ALWAYS blowing me off!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WOULD JUST GO AWAY-"

"MAYBE I WILL!"

"GOOD! GO! SEE IF I CARE!"

"Alright Yusuke... Goodbye," Keiko whispered and walked out, going to find Botan to tell her she was leaving and for the others not to worry.

"Finally! Some peace and quiet around here!" Yusuke sighed to himself, and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

-Shizuru and Kurama-

"Kurama? You on earth? Helloooo?" Shizuru said while poking Kurama.

He was in his meditating session, and it was getting very hard to concentrate with Shizuru poking him.

"Shizuru, would you please stop poking me?" Kurama asked irritably, opening one eye to peek at her.

"Yes, just making sure you were alive there," Shizuru chuckled.

"I assure you, if I am breathing, then I am alive," Kurama told her like she was a young child who knew not what was going on in the world.

"Hey Kurama, how long are you going to be meditating?"

"All day, why?" Kurama asked annoyed. He really wanted to finish his meditating _without_ interruptions.

"No reason," Shizuru answered, head down, and bangs covering her eyes. Then she got up and left.

::Good, peace and quiet:: Kurama thought and went back to his meditative position.

While Shizuru was walking down the street, she started thinking.

::It was obvious that he didn't want me there. I get that every time I come into a room near him... I guess, it would be better if I just _never_ came into a room with him again::

-Touya and Yukina-

While Touya was outside making an ice sculpture (I'm sorry but I find that very funny!), Yukina was inside preparing some lunch for them.

::Maybe we can have lunch together. We haven't done that in so long! This will be so much fun!:: She thought while putting the food in a basket and smiling.

When she was outside she called for him," Touya?! Touya where are you?"

"I'm over here," was the gruff answer she heard from behind the bushes.

::That tone he used with me...:: Yukina shook off that thought and went to go ask Touya if he would have lunch with her. When she had finally pushed through the bushes, she gasped at what she saw.

"Wow Touya! That's... beautiful!" Yukina told him, looking at the crystal shaped dolphin that was expertly made. But sadly, she didn't get any conformation that he had heard her praise his work.

"When have you seen a dolphin?" She asked curiously.

"At the beach," was the short and angry answer she got from him.

"Touya? Are you angry with me? Have I done something wrong?"

"No. Everything is fine koi," Touya told her and started on the waves crashing against the dolphin, completely ignoring her presence.

Yukina let out a breath of relief she didn't know she was holding. Ok, so he wasn't mad at her, so what _was_ wrong?

"Yukina move, you are in the way," Touya said waiting for her to move. And indeed she was in his way. He needed to get to the other side, and that's where she was standing.

"Oh, gomen nasai," Yukina sighed.

"It's fine."

"Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"I don't have time, I've been meaning to finish this," Touya told her and grabbed and sandwich from the bag, took a bite, and continued working. (I know that might not be Touya like, but at least he's not being as mean as the others!)

"Oh... well alright then. See you tonight?" Yukina asked hopefully, she hadn't slept in the same bed as him for weeks.

Touya sighed and gave her a curt answer, "Yukina, we've been through this, I have duties I must attend to. I cannot be with you all the time."

"But you haven't been with me for more than five minutes a day! And I should be your first duty... I'm your mate..." Yukina whispered the last part slowly and turned to go back to the temple, hoping no tear gems would fall to the ground.

"Yes, and as my mate you should understand this by now."

"I understand fully," Yukina almost snapped at him... _almost_.

:: I'm sorry Touya, but I refuse to be pushed aside. I can't stay here with you anymore. Not that you ever _are_ here to be with:: Yukina though bitterly, very unlike her normal caring self.

-Hiei and Botan-

Botan had been looking for Hiei all day. The last place he could be is the park she figured. And as it turns out, she was right. He was covered in a sheen layer of sweat and was slashing his sword with tranquility and grace... that is until a twig snapped under her feet. He quickly turned his head to her. Hiei, noticing it was just her, glared and went back to training.

Botan sighed and plopped down on a log. She watched him silently for a few minutes and finally getting bored of watching him, she asked if he was done yet. He growled ferociously and threw his katana to the ground. Botan gulped nervously, definitely not expecting that kind of reaction.

"What?! What now onna?" Hiei spat out and Botan looked down at her feet. Had she done something to anger him? Last night was bad enough... but this?

::I don't think I can stand for this anymore!:: Botan confirmed to herself and looked up to Hiei again.

"Why? Why are you treating me like this?! I'm so tired of it Hiei!" Botan managed to glare up at him.

"Hn. You're a waste of my time."

"I'm _what_?! You can't seriously mean that!" Botan screeched at him.

"Well I do, all you ever do is get in the way, and now it's just starting to get to me," he snarled and Botan could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Hn. None of your business. Now leave me to my training," he grunted and went back and picked his katana up. He started slashing the thin air again and ignored Botan's presence.

::I refuse to take this treatment. I may love you with all my heart Hiei, but it seems you don't feel the same anymore. I hope you miss me when I'm gone.::

((At the Temple. Packing with Yukina.))

Yukina swiftly pulled her kimonos from the closet and threw them in her bag. She also grabbed a small bracelet that Touya gave her the day he claimed her as his mate. It matched her eyes so well...

::I'm going to miss them all so much!:: Yukina quietly let a few tear gems fall into her bag and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She had no clue how she was going to break it to the other girls.

She heard a quiet knock at her bedroom door and slowly walked over to open it. She saw Botan's tear stained face and immediately opened it wider for the ferry shoujo to come in. Botan nodded in thanks and sat herself on Yukina's bed.

"Botan, tell me, what's wrong?" Yukina asked her best friend with worried eyes and took a seat next to her.

"I... Yukina I need to leave! I want to get away from the Rekai Tantei! I want to get away from my work... I want to get away from Hiei."

"Botan... why?"

"Too much suffering on my part. I can't handle this stuff anymore! It's too overwhelming!"

"Botan, let me come with you. Please. I have decided I want to leave this afternoon. It would be better if we didn't have to go alone."

"Really? You want to come with?"

Yukina nodded with a sad smile and Botan hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"I would love that Yukina! I don't want to be alone..."

"Where would we go? How would we get away without them noticing? What are we going to tell Keiko and Shizuru?" Yukina asked in a rush and they both quieted down to think about it. Ideas just popped into Botan's head.

"Bingo! We can't go to Makai, there is the slim chance they might find us, and there's definitely no going to Rekai! We should stay in Ningenkai. And I'm thinkin' we should go to America! This one ferry girl I met went there. She had so many stories about it! It sounds like the perfect place! And Koenma left a book on his desk one day... I saw it, even though I wasn't supposed to. He quickly grabbed it away and headed to put it back in the library. I had a small chance to look at the table of contents. One was about masking and hiding energy signals. I can sneak in and get it! It might take me a few days to master it, but it can work! About telling Keiko and Shizuru, I have no idea."

"Are you sure about this Botan? Do we really want to leave all of our loved ones behind?"

"I've almost never been as sure about anything in my entire existence. But, I think we should visit Keiko and Shizuru before we leave. I think they at least deserve an explanation."

"Yes. Why don't you go pack? I need a small amount of time to be alone, please?" Yukina pleaded and Botan gave her a small smile and went to the room she shared with Hiei to pack.

Botan took one last good look around their room and gulped. She shook off the wave of nervousness that hit her full on and the first thing she grabbed were pictures of her and the gang, and her favorite picture of her and Hiei.

::Well, here goes nothing!:: she thought and went to her dresser to finish the rest of her packing.

After about an hour they met up in the living room with all their bags and silently walked out the door together, headed to Keiko's first.

When they finally made their way to her porch, they could see a dim light on through the window. Botan walked up to the door and knocked on it lightly, hearing a muffled, "Be there in a second!"

And surely, it opened in exactly that amount of time. Keiko froze when she saw her two friends in her doorway with suitcases and bags and forlorn looks on their face.

"Y-you're leaving too?" She stuttered and her friends wore a bewildered look. Keiko held up one finger as to say 'hang on', and disappeared from the doorway. About thirty seconds later you could see her dragging a large duffle bag over to them.

"All three of us?" Yukina asked and botan nodded and hugged Keiko.

"The more the merrier I guess," she told them and Keiko invited them in until she finished packing.

"Where to girls?" she asked them and Botan told her the plan. Keiko sighed as they made their way to Shizuru's.

"I can't believe we're actually gonna do this!" Keiko thought out loud and Botan and Yukina gave her a miserable look. When they arrived they could already see Shizuru walking down the street, about to get into a taxi.

"NO! Shizuru wait! Don't get into that car!" Botan exclaimed and the three started running towards her. Shizuru suddenly stopped and looked up. She waved the taxi on and waited for them to get to her. She chuckled ironically to herself.

"It figures we'd all be leaving, huh?"

"It is quite odd," Yukina added jokingly and they all agreed. Keiko and botan explained to Shizuru how they planned on getting away and she asked where they would stay until Botan finished with the spell.

"How about a ningen hotel?" Yukina asked and Shizuru gave her a light pat on the back.

"I always knew you were brilliant Yukina!" Botan exclaimed and Yukina blushed modestly.

((Five Days Later))

"Flight 106 to America, boarding passengers now!" A voice said over the loud speaker and the girls looked to each other nervously and got out of their seats, heading to their boarding area.

::Goodbye Tokyo. Goodbye... koi.:: Was the thought running through all of their heads as they looked out the window while the plane was taking off.

-(End Memory/Flashback)-

"You just have to wonder though, what made them treat us so horribly?" Keiko stated to her three friends at the bar and they all agreed.

((The OC's excluding Koneko.))

"You morons! How blind they are!" Amani cackled and Sae came up behind her.

"How right you are! How could they not know we were controlling them the whole time before those wenches left?! It was so easy! Like taking candy from a baby!" She exclaimed and grinned madly. Mya nodded silently and examined the chicken teriyaki she was eating.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Linaki asked her and Mya shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it."

((End Chapter))

FINALLY! I GOT IT OUT! And it was so long!

THANKS: to everybody who reviewed from my author's note. YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO LOVED!

Mustard: Yeah, that's not gonna happen. But R&R please!


	6. How I feel

Thanks so much guys! You really are the best reviewers in the world! –sobs dramatically-

And, I'm sorry to say, I'm not a fast updater and probably never will be. Life is hectic, you know? Well I'm sure you all understand. Anyway to the story! And the OC's will be killed later! So no worries! AND YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY WANT TO READ THE LYRICS TO THE SONG EVERYBODY!

Mustard: Yes, _yes_! Kill them all! Let them burn at the stake! Mwahahahaha!

Me: Okay, you can calm down now Mustard. Nobody cares. And you're scaring me.

Mustard: That makes me want to do it all the more…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. (If I did my life would be complete). I also don't own Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne.

Spirit

Chapter Six: And this is how I feel

::thinking:: (A/N) **Lyrics**

((Begin))

"Yusuke, stop downing all those drinks!" Kurama reprimanded, not wanting Yusuke to get drunk, even though he suspected Yusuke was as close to drunk as you could get already.

"I ain't stopping, so don't try to get me to!" Yusuke slurred, slightly wavering in his seat.

Hiei grunted and roughly grabbed the drink away from Yusuke, "Baka. Stop trying to drown your sorrows. When you wake up, they'll be ten times worse with a hangover."

"Yeah, well what do you know?!" Yusuke shouted and slouched in his chair and tried to order another drink from the bartender.

"I don't think so sir. You've had enough," The man told him and turned to finish polishing the glass in his hand.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough! Hey! Come back-"

"Yusuke, stop this. Your making a scene and being a fool," Touya said sternly and glared at the Spirit Detective. Yusuke glared back at him daringly and his eyes got softer gradually.

"Yeah. Sorry guys," Yusuke said quietly and turned his stool to the other side of the club, where the other bar was. Where the girls were…

"I guess I'm just all riled up about tonight. I mean, I _seriously_ thought they were going to forgive us, and I got it thrown back in my face. I know I deserved it, but still! My hopes got completely and utterly crushed!"

"Hn. We know."

"Yeah Urameshi, we _all_ got our hopes crushed!" Kuwabara crowed.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't let it happen again," Touya told him and ordered a soda for himself. Alcohol just wasn't his thing.

"Maybe we should go back to my house for the night," Kurama suggested, not really sure if he wanted to be here with Yusuke at this moment. He might do something… irrational.

"Nah. We haven't seen them in three years! What makes you think I would want to leave?" Yusuke said, referring to the fact that if he couldn't be over there _with_ the girls, at least he could keep an eye on them.

::I didn't know Urameshi could be so serious when he was half-drunk!:: Kuwabara thought, snickering to himself.

"Alright," Kurama sighed and grabbed a stool next to Yusuke and sat down.

"Hn. This is stupid," Hiei mumbled and also took a seat. Kuwabara decided he was gonna go grab a hamburger next door and told them he would be back in about half an hour.

"Maybe we should try and talk to them again," Touya said, he really wanted to try and work things out.

"Are you _crazy_?! They'd rip our heads off if we came in at least ten feet of them!" Yusuke ranted while Touya shrugged and took another sip of his soda.

"I think we should at least try," Kurama told them and Hiei looked to the side and nodded.

((Spirit))

"Humph. Jerks," Keiko huffed angrily and ordered a drink. Stupid Yusuke! Stupid everybody! A large crowd of fans suddenly circled them, and started snapping photos and asking for autographs. Botan sweatdropped and asked if anybody had a pen.

"I do! Here, take mine!" A man offered and then almost fainted when Botan grabbed _his_ pen!

"Eh… do you think we should be doing this? We don't have any bodyguards here you guys. What if somebody gets wild like last time we did this?" Yukina asked nervously, her eyes looking around left and right.

"Well it's not too big of a crowd, I don't think anything too bad could happen," Shizuru said and signed some guys shirt.

Keiko just sat there, her back turned to everyone, and continued to drink her Pepsi.

"Hey, Keiko! This guy wants you to sign his shirt!" Shizuru called over her shoulder and Keiko glared deeper at the glasses lined on the wall of the bar.

::Tell him he can sign it himself if he wants it so bad!:: She thought. Keiko's mouth betrayed her and she said she'd be right over.

"Hey now! One at a time!" Botan scolded to the people and they all decided to make a line. Yukina smiled to herself.

::It really _is_ good to be back in Japan. I just wish I could go see Genkai.:: Yukina thought and kept signing peoples papers and personal items. She never thought her singing with the band would get her this much attention! It was kind of nice and flattering, yet uncomfortable at the same time. She's seen how crazy fans get, and she doesn't want anyone getting crazy over her how they do with the other three girls.

Keiko looked up from signing he guys shirt and saw all the Rekai Tantei staring at them. Her face started growing hot with anger, and her fists clenched tightly in her hands. She wanted to hurt something… bad.

::Don't get so worked up Keiko, they're not in your life anymore!:: She thought to herself, trying to calm her nerves. But what she thought only made her madder. Not in her life anymore… the pigs! (Aw, come on Keiko. Do those bishies look like pigs to you? No!)

Keiko glared at them heatedly and turned with a fake smile to another fan who tapped her on the shoulder, also asking to sign their shirt. She sloppily signed it and finished with the next twenty. Soon the crowd started clearing away, and Keiko whispered that they were being watched. Shizuru knew exactly what she was talking about and saw the boys staring at them. She shrugged and ordered a drink… alcoholic of course.

"Phew! Now I know why Koenma hated signing papers so much!" Botan breathed out and asked Keiko if she could have a sip of her Pepsi.

"Yeah, it's cool."

"Thanks!" Botan grinned at her and went to complete her task giddily.

"So Yukina, how do you like it up on stage?" Shizuru asked, turning her head to the girl slightly.

"It was very fun. I could see everything!" Yukina smiled at the thought.

"Yeah! Isn't it so awesome? You should come out more often!" Botan said, giggling lightly.

"I would like that."

"Alright!" Keiko exclaimed, making a victory sign with Botan. Shizuru patted Yukina on the back and said, "Finally! You'll like it out there kid, don't worry. But are you sure you'll be able to handle singing _and_ being the manager?"

"Well, I'll try!" Yukina confirmed, nodding her head in determination.

((The Rekai Tantei))

"I wonder what's going on over there," Kuwabara said, the guys looking on at the girls celebrating. He just got back from the place across the street, with some ketchup smeared on his face. Yusuke would have laughed if he wasn't busy trying to figure out what the girls were doing.

"Yes, it looks like Shizuru is congratulating Yukina," Kurama stated and Hiei agreed.

"So I'm guessing we missed something," Kuwabara said, still looking at the four women.

"We've missed a lot of things lately! They've been gone for three years!" Touya growled and Hiei muttered something along the lines of, "Baka."

"You wanna start Shorty?!"

"Not this again! We've already been through this, don't fight in here!" Yusuke moaned while drinking some coffee to sober him up some more.

"Whatever Urameshi," Kuwabara mumbled, backing down… for now anyway. He just didn't want to look bad in front of the girls, who snuck a few glances their way every once in a while.

"Hn. And why detective, should I listen to you?"

"Because I said so!" Yusuke snapped and chugged the rest of his coffee.

…

"YOW! HOT! HOT! HOT! MAKE IT STOP! HEEELLLPPPP!" Yusuke screamed at the top of his lungs, attracting attention from half of the club, the other half too busy dancing. Yusuke grabbed the nearest pitcher of somebody else's soda, and dumped it on his face and down his throat.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back!" The owner of the pitcher yelled, grabbing it out of Yusuke's hands, trying to salvage what was left of it. Nope. Nothing left.

"I was using that!" Yusuke screeched, going to tackle the guy, luckily Touya grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him back.

"And he tells _me_ not to get into fights at a club," Hiei scoffed and Kurama tried to apologize to the man.

"I'm _very_ sorry sir, you see my friend here, he's not quite… sober at the moment. You'll have to excuse him."

"Yeah, fine. Whatever. As long as he pays for it."

"You're not getting a cent out of me, you basta-" Yusuke shouted, when his air was cut off by Touya pulling harder on the back of his shirt. Yusuke started struggling and Touya finally loosened up his grip, letting Yusuke breathe.

"It's quite alright. I'll pay for the drink," Kurama said and handed the man a ten. Kurama then turned to glare at Yusuke, and Yusuke responded by trying to slink behind Touya.

((Spirit))

"Oh! That man! Always causing trouble!" Keiko seethed, and almost crushed the glass in her hands she was squeezing it so hard.

::Keiko's got a lot of pent up anger… and just before she was saying she forgave Yusuke! I guess it's because of the so-called talk we had with them that Keiko's so mad.:: Shizuru thought, putting her hand on Keiko's shoulder to try and comfort her. Botan looked over and saw what was going on and tried to cheer Keiko up.

"Hey, how about we go and dance for a little bit? It'll be fun!" She suggested, hoping Keiko would take the bait and she would forget all about the guys.

Not happening.

"No thanks, you guys go, I think I'll just stay and have another soda."

Botan pouted and moved her stool over closer to Keiko's.

"Come on now, this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain spirit detective and his new girlfriend, would it?" Botan questioned, breaking the ice that she knew would eventually shatter anyway.

"N-no! I don't know what you're talking about!" Keiko stammered and turned her head the other way.

"But Keiko, wouldn't it be better to just talk about it?" Yukina said, wanting to also get her friend to come out with it.

"No."

"Keiko, you need to talk about it! We all know Yusuke's a jerk, but we're your friends!" Botan urged, making Keiko loose complete control over her anger.

"Like you have room to talk Botan! Look at Hiei! He's just as bad, if not worse than Yusuke! And whenever somebody wants to talk to you about it, you just pretend like nothing happened or close yourself off from everybody for days! So don't you try and lecture _me_, when you should try working on your _own_ problems!" Keiko spat and pushed off of her stool, making it clatter to the ground, and stormed out.

Botan was still in her own stool, staring blankly at the place where Keiko last sat, tears about to form in her eyes. She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes and let one tear slide down her cheek. Shizuru and Yukina looked on helplessly, trying to decide whom to comfort. Keiko or Botan? Shizuru figured Yukina was probably better at comforting a crying girl than she was, and said she would go after Keiko. Yukina nodded slightly and made her way over to Botan.

((Reikai Tantei))

Yusuke looked over at the girls again, from behind Touya and unconsciously stopped trying to hide from Kurama. He saw what just happened between Keiko and Botan. He didn't hear it, but he could tell it was bad. Keiko just stormed off, and Botan was left on the stool looking completely devastated.

Kurama wondered why Yusuke stopped cowering and was looking over at the other bar, so he too looked over there. He saw Yukina and Botan, Yukina walking over to Botan and the latter of the two sitting in the chair with her head dropped in shame… and pain? And where's Shizuru and Keiko? Looks like he missed something big.

Touya and Kuwabara didn't see a thing, but Hiei saw what happened too. He didn't like it either.

::I still… I still care about her, don't I? I know I do… a lot. But, why? She's the one who ran away from me! She's the one who left me to find a new person to fill the gap in my already untrusting heart! Even if the mark forbade me touch another onna, I found Linaki. How could I do that?! Linaki isn't half the onna Botan is! What was I thinking?!:: Hiei thought with mixed emotions. He felt like he hated the onna, yet he still cared for her at the same time. He figured that's what love does to you. He never had much experience with the subject. And what was he going to do about Linaki? He couldn't just drop her flat on her arse, but he didn't want to dishonor himself or the onna by keeping her around.

"Hey, what's going on over there? Where'd my sister and Keiko go?" Kuwabara asked, looking over the club and not seeing them anywhere.

"I don't know, Keiko and Botan looked like they were fighting, and Keiko ran out. Shizuru followed her, and Yukina stayed with Botan," Yusuke explained to him. Also, Kurama and Touya, since they didn't know what happened, but didn't ask either.

"Hn. Let's find out," Hiei sneered and went over to his onna.

"Hey, wait! I don't think that's a good idea!" Yusuke called after him, but Hiei paid him no heed. He made his way over to his mate, who at the moment wanted nothing to do with him, but hopefully he could change that.

Yukina looked up from trying to console Botan, and saw her brother walking towards them. Her eyes moistened a bit from seeing him again, but gave him an encouraging smile anyway.

She didn't want to leave here with at least making up with her brother. They had left a short time after she found out, and she didn't get to know him as much as she desperately wanted to. She spent so many years of her life looking for him, and when she finally figured it out, she had to leave!

A small lump caught in Hiei's throat as Yukina smiled at him. She _did_ forgive him! It almost made him want to hug her. And it made him want to help Botan all the more, knowing that his sister was behind him. Yukina slowly backed away from Botan as Hiei got closer, giving him some room.

Botan sensed somebody walk up to her, and she lifted her head to see who. She almost gasped in surprise. She thought it was going to be some random fan! Her eyes hardened, though they still held a tint of pain in them.

"What now?" She groaned, and plopped her hands on the counter of the bar and buried her head in them.

"Hn. Hate me that much?"

"Yes," she glowered and her body tensed visibly in her stool.

Yukina looked on at the two with sad eyes, and decided to give them some privacy. She walked to a table in a dark section of the club, sat down quietly, and watched the reactions of the pair.

"Hn."

"What did you come over here for?" Botan asked, her voice muffled from her face being buried in her arms.

"I…" Hiei tried to get it out, but it just wasn't coming to him.

::This is the one time I'm _ever_ going to wish I was a caring and emotional person.:: Hiei thought to himself ironically, and sighed.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Botan spat, lifting her head from her arms to glare at Hiei.

::She's still angry about it, after three years?!::

"Listen onna, I saw what happened with you and the detective's onna."

Botan snapped back to look at him again and she glared harder at him.

"We aren't yours anymore! You gave up all claim to us after what you did!" Botan said, in Keiko's defense, even if at the moment Keiko had really hurt her, no matter what, they had to stick together. Hiei growled and Botan's attention went back to him.

"You still have that mark. As far as that goes, I still have claim over you, and always will," Hiei glared back at her also. She was his onna whether she liked it or not! And _he_ wanted her to be his onna. Not just because he marked her, but because… he loved her.

::It's _still_ hard to admit that, even after marking her.::

"Whatever. There's nothing either of us can do about it," Botan answered. It doesn't matter to her anyway, it's not like she would find anybody else who truly care for her now. Especially with her white magic and ferrying oar. (Yes she still has it!)

::Okay, so it does matter a little. And so what if I'll always care about him? I can deal with it… right? Argh, I'm kidding myself again aren't I? I've missed him since the minute I got on that plane! What am I supposed to do? I couldn't go back to him, not with his 'new girlfriend'.:: Botan thought, and her face visibly got darker. (-Sing song voice- Somebody's jealous!)

"What if… I want to do something about it?" Hiei asked, looking away from her. Why does this stuff have to be so hard for him?!

"Like what?" Botan questioned, her eyes narrowing. What was he getting at?! Does he want to find a way to get rid of it? That would… kill her.

(Ah, don't you just love the tid bit of mixed emotions everybody has in this story? It makes it so fun to write!)

"I-… I guess fixing it," Hiei said, trying to get to the point, but trying to go around it as much as possible at the same time.

"What do you mean by fixing it?"

::Why doesn't he just come out and say it?! He's been leading me along for a while now! I want to know if this can still work! …Would it matter if it could? He still has that other girl…::

"As in fixing it between… us."

Botan's eyes widened, and she almost felt like crying again. She pinched herself just to make sure…

"Ouch," Botan muttered and rubbed her arm. Hiei looked at her in amusement, but got back to the matters at hand when Botan spoke up.

"I don't know... I mean, what about that other girl?" Botan asked unsurely. She still didn't like the fact that Hiei was with Linaki. (Heck, I would've killed the girl by now! Botan sure does have some reserve…)

"It would never work out anyway. She's just not what I want."

"How is she not what you want? She is your girlfriend isn't she?" Botan asked, kind of curious and kind of relieved. Okay, okay! She was _very_ relieved. As in, doing a victory dance inside her head relieved!

"She's not you," Hiei told her, looking straight into her eyes. You would never be able to tell there was any kind of emotion in his eyes if you were a stranger that just happened to be walking by, but if you were Botan, and have seen all there is to see from them, you would be able to see the flickering behind them. And she did. And it almost made her melt. Botan gulped and looked away.

"Hn. You don't have to say anything, I'll just go," Hiei said, his voice deadpan.

::I should have known. I should have listened to the detective! It was a stupid moment of weakness that I went over there, and now I made a fool of myself. Hn. Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore.::

When he got over to where the other Tantei were, they were giving him pitiful looks, and just snapped, "Don't look at me like that!"

They had watched the whole thing. Kurama and Touya being polite enough not to eavesdrop, and holding back Kuwabara and Yusuke so they wouldn't, had watched the exchange. If there wasn't any hope for Hiei and Botan, was there hope for them?

Yukina looked on from the corner table she picked out, and saw how horrible her brother looked. She then looked over at Botan, who looked confused, and obviously there was a misunderstanding going on.

::I had better try and fix this.:: She thought, and went to join Botan again, who was still looking at Hiei walking away. Yukina reached her quickly, and asked what happened.

"He… he didn't even give me a chance to say anything! He just walked away!" Botan said, tears starting to form in her eyes the third time that night. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and glanced back to where the guys were.

::I really need to get a hold of this crying, especially when there's a crowd of fans everywhere in this club!::

"Well, you need to tell him! Don't let him get away! I think… we've been gone long enough. Botan, I want to come back home," Yukina said softly, her eyes downcast.

"Me too Yukina, me too. But, what about Keiko and Shizuru? They're so angry!"

"That doesn't matter at the moment. You want to be with him again, I can see it, you _are_ my sister now you know! So, how do we like to express ourselves as the band?" Yukina asked her, giggling lightly.

"A song!" Botan exclaimed, her eyes widening in joy. She gave Yukina a quick hug, thanked her like there was no tomorrow, and rushed over to the DJ on stage. While Botan was talking eagerly to the DJ, Yukina smiled in the direction of her brother.

::You're welcome, Botan. You're very welcome.::

((Botan))

Botan thanked the DJ and walked over to the microphone and the club stopped what they were doing to see what she was going to do.

"Um, hello everyone!" Botan said anxiously, "I'm going to sing one more song for you guys, it's my solo."

The crowd's eyes lit up and they started cheering, one guy in the front of the stage asked if all the other girls were going to do their solos too.

"No, the others aren't doing their solos. Sorry guys, but this is for… um… a special person to me. He's here right now, so I want him to know this is all for him," Botan said, looking at Hiei nervously, he was watching her from a corner. Botan was surprised she could see him at all.

::He must have left the guys while I was talking to the DJ.::

The music started up, so Botan grabbed the microphone and started to sing.

**Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly**

::I guess it's a good thing we like to make our songs out from the way we feel. It comes in handy!:: Botan thought after she finished the first verse.

Hiei stared back at her, when she looked over to him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked so… radiant up there.

::Onna… is that how you feel?::

**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh…**

::It really hasn't been the same! I left Japan for crying out loud! He's staring right at me… good, I hope he knows this is about him! …Of course he does! Who else would it be for?:: Botan thought and almost rolled her eyes at herself. (Is that possible?)

It was like Hiei was in a trance. He couldn't look away even if he tried. It was getting quite annoying and he growled. But, it was a soft, sort of content one. Like he had just had some strawberry sweet snow… but better.

**Na na la la la na na**

**I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't**

::Much better.:: Hiei thought, willing himself to move out of the shadows, while still looking into her eyes.

Botan got so lost in the moment, that she almost forgot to go onto the next line! She quickly picked it up though, and closed her eyes.

**Oh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh**

::Hn. It won't be that way for long, Onna.:: Hiei thought, smirking in a light-mannered way.

Botan opened her eyes and looked around the crowd, stopping at Yukina for a minute, who was smiling and cheering with the rest of the fans. Next she glanced at the rest of the Reikai Tantei, who were giving Hiei the thumbs up. She had to stop herself from giggling out-loud. She was on stage!

Next, she went back to Hiei and smiled at him. The first time she's smiled at him in three years.

**I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by**

::I was so stupid, getting up and leaving. I shouldn't have even let Yukina or the others go! I should have tried to fix the situation instead of running from it! I'm so sorry Hiei…::

**Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back**

::I'd come back, onna. I'd come back.::

Botan was getting too transfixed with Hiei's eyes again, and didn't want to miss the next line because of it. Well, actually she did… but not in front of the fans! So she regretfully tore her eyes from his and closed them tightly.

**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same, no  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same, oh...**

::I want it to go back to the way it was! I want us to be together again… me and you, the whole gang! I want to be like a family again! All of you were the only one I'd ever had!:: Botan thought, desperately trying to calm herself down so she could finish. She managed, and finally looked at Hiei. You could see what she was singing was true through the sparkle in her eyes when she looked at him.

**Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you**

::I… miss you too, onna.::

The music stopped and you could hear the Tantei whistling over at the bar above any fans screaming and hooting. She smiled at them… and at that moment, she forgave them. For everything. She just wanted her family back.

She ran off stage, not stopping until she got to her destination.

Hiei.

She leaped into his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, and started sobbing lightly. His eyes were wide, not expecting the ferry onna to launch herself at him. His eyes softened at the thought and he draped his own arms around her waist.

"I'm s-so sorry! I shouldn't have left! It was so s-stupid! I'm sorry…" She whispered and buried her face in his chest.

Hiei brought his lips to her ear, shushing her, "Onna, it doesn't matter. You're back now."

((End Chapter))

That was the best romance scene I've EVER done! I'm so in love with this chapter! It was so… FLUFFY! I'm so proud! And it even had a little humor! I hereby dub this, the best chapter I have ever written in any of my stories. Yay!

I have the next chapter planned, and I'm hoping to get it out soon!

Mustard: -sobs- that was so r-romantic!

Me: I know! n.n

Mustard: This chapter was mostly H/B, but the others are coming soon! Woot!

Me: -.- Please R&R, before I hurt Mustard…


	7. Just like old times

Well, welcome back for another chapter! Thanks a bunch for the reviews, I love them like I love my kitties! And I love my kitties to death! And I know, I'm horrible. I always take long to update. But it can't be helped.

Disclaimer: Fate is cruel. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Spirit**

**Chapter Seven: Just like old times**

:thinking: (a/n)

((Begin))

"I can't believe the nerve of her! Lecturing me like that when she has worse problems! Humph!" Keiko mumbled walking down the road. She kept on ranting, even as the people walking past her stared strangely.

She looked down and saw a can, and decided to kick it along the sidewalk, imagining it was Botan. (Wow, Keiko! That's a bit harsh!)

"Hey, Keiko! Wait up!" She heard Shizuru calling her, but ignored it, and kept kicking the can. That is until, Shizuru flew past her and picked up her torture toy.

"Shizuru! I was using that!" Keiko sulked, and pushed past her, walking down the sidewalk again.

"Right, like kicking a can was doing you much good," Shizuru replied, and threw it in a near by trash can, walking in stride with Keiko.

"I'll have you know it was doing me much good!"

"I highly doubt that. Anyway, you know that's not why I'm out here."

"I know why you're out here, and I don't want to talk about it," Keiko hissed, picking up her pace. Shizuru picked up hers also, still walking in stride with Keiko.

"It's never stopped me before. And I get the feeling you're not really mad at Botan."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"It means, I think you were just taking it out on her, the fact that you can't be with Yusuke anymore. You know, since he has a new girlfriend now," Shizuru told her, not being sympathetic at all. She _was_ in the same boat you know, so she has no reason not to be forward about it.

"Yeah, well what do you know?" Keiko asked haughtily, trying to ignore what she just said.

"Keiko, stop acting childish. I know what's wrong. I have empathic powers, remember? And don't take it out on me like you did Botan."

"I'm not taking anything out on anyone! Stop interrogating me, and I'm not being childish!" Keiko hollered, turning to face her finally.

"Keiko, stop denying it! I already told you I know what's going on! You can't lie to me. You need… you need to let it out," Shizuru told her, and Keiko finally broke. Tears started falling from her now rosy cheeks, and she tried to wipe them away, only to have Shizuru grab her wrist, gently mind you.

"No, let it out. You can't keep it welled up inside. It's not healthy you know," Shizuru said concerned, and dropped Keiko's wrist. Keiko let out a choked sob, and started shaking.

"I-I just can't help it! I've loved him since I was a little girl! I can't stand the thought of him being with somebody else!" Keiko wailed and hugged Shizuru. (No yuri moments, thank you!) Shizuru patted her head and sighed.

"You should apologize to Botan."

"I know… I was so horrible!" Keiko sobbed again, pulling away. She wiped her eyes embarrassedly and looked at Shizuru, "Sorry about that. I guess I just needed a small reality check."

"Yeah, you did. But if you ever need another, you know who to call," Shizuru smiled and ruffled her hair, "Let's go."

"Right, thanks," Keiko said, fixed her hair, and ran after Shizuru.

:I can't believe I said those things to Botan… I just snapped! I couldn't stop myself.: Keiko thought ashamed as she walked silently behind Shizuru. It's a good thing Shizuru came after her, she could have done something irrational. She wiped her eyes again, hoping they didn't look too red.

"What should I say to Botan?" Keiko asked Shizuru. She was so mean, she didn't know what to say to make up for it.

"I don't know. Whatever comes to you, I guess. I'm sure Botan will understand," Shizuru reassured her and they finally arrived at the club. The two took a deep breath, and entered.

"D-do you see what I'm seeing?" Keiko stuttered, Shizuru nodded dumbly and looked in the direction of Hiei and Botan.

((Hiei and Botan))

"Hiei… I missed you so much," Botan cried and buried her head deeper into his chest.

"Hn. Me too, onna, me too," Hiei pulled her closer, and nuzzled her neck. She smelled like wild flowers…

"I wish I never left you. I should have never taken the others with me," Botan said into his shirt, muffled, but he could hear it.

"Hn. It's the past, so let's keep it that way."

Botan nodded and held him to her tight, she had dreams about this! It felt so great to have him in her arms again, and she knew Hiei felt the same way. Well, she was pretty sure she did anyway. She pulled away gently and looked him in the eyes.

"What are you going to do about Linaki?" Botan asked, still a bit unsure about staying with him. Sure, she wanted that with all of heart, but if he wasn't going to get rid of Linaki, she wasn't going to wait around for him. Botan already knew he said he'd get rid of her, but she wanted reassurance.

Hiei responded by pulling her back into his arms and whispering in her ear again, "Onna, I love you, not her. I'll fix this."

Botan nodded in understanding, her heart fluttering. This would work. They could be together again! Now if only she could get the others to forgive each other… She looked up over Hiei's shoulder and saw Keiko and Shizuru standing in the doorway, gaping at her and Hiei.

"Oh, no! Hiei, Keiko and Shizuru came back. What if they get even madder at me for you know, forgiving you?" She asked, pulling away. Hiei ran his hand slowly down her shoulder in a light caress and he pulled back also.

"Hn. Don't worry about it. The ningens will forgive you sooner or later."

"I guess I'd better go talk to them."

"Hn. Go," He pushed her lightly in their direction, and made his own way over to the Tantei. He glared at them, warning them not to say a word. Of course, the glare wasn't taken seriously. Yusuke came over, wrapped his arm around Hiei's shoulder, and made kissy faces at Hiei. Hiei growled and pushed him off, and Yusuke just threw his head back and laughed, the lights shining in his face.

"Yeah, Hiei! Who knew you'd be the first to get your girl back!" Yusuke laughed some more and patted Hiei's back, "Way to go, you hopeless romantic!"

Kuwabara laughed with Yusuke, and Hiei's growls grew louder. Kuwabara's eyes widened and he poked Yusuke, "Hey, Urameshi. I think we'd better stop…"

Kuwabara backed away quietly, but Yusuke just kept going. Hiei finally snapped, and tried to attack Yusuke. Yusuke was completely oblivious, so Hiei had the perfect chance. Kurama luckily got in the middle, and stopped Hiei.

"Hiei, calm down. Yusuke is just having fun. He's happy for you. We're all happy for you," Kurama reasoned, and the other Tantei nodded. Yusuke, after finally noticing he was about to be beat to a pulp, nodded too.

"Hn."

"So… who's up for some more drinks!" Yusuke exclaimed and tried to make his way over to the bar, but not before Touya grabbed his collar again, making him stop.

"Not after we just got you sober again. I think you can lay off on the drinks for a while," Touya told him. Yusuke sighed and obeyed, and Touya let him go. Touya looked to the corner where he had seen Yukina sitting, only to notice she wasn't there anymore. Where did she go?

Touya's eyes scanned the crowd and didn't see her. So, he looked in the most logical place she could be. Over with Shizuru, Keiko, and Botan. She was trying to do some damage control…

((Spirit))

"Botan, what's going on?" Shizuru asked, her eyes still wide. They were only gone for about fifteen minutes, and this happens!

"Well… um… I still love Hiei?" Botan answered nervously, making a cat face. Hopefully they took the news well.

"But, Botan! Look at what he's done to you! At what they've done to us!" Shizuru exclaimed. She thought Botan hated them all…

Yukina took that moment to step in, "I think this is Botan's decision. And that we should respect it. Keiko, just before you were saying that you might have forgiven Yusuke. Plus, Botan is Hiei's mate. They're always going to have a connection no matter what. It can only be severed through death. They _love_ each other. Just like you two love Kurama and Yusuke."

Yukina took a deep breath. That was a lot of talking to do! Hopefully she got them to understand. Yukina looked up at Botan, who was smiling at her in thanks.

"I don't love him anymore!" Shizuru cried, "I… can't."

Keiko looked at her in pity. Wasn't she the one who was just lecturing her on her love for Yusuke? Well, what goes around comes around!

"Shizuru, that's bull and you know it! You still love him, it's written clearly on your face! Just as it is on all of ours! We can't keep lying to ourselves about this! We're always going to love them… I just don't understand why," Keiko sighed, glancing over at Yusuke who was looking longingly at the bar. She shook her head at him, same old Yusuke.

It seemed to get through to Shizuru, all of them actually.

"Well, what are you thinking! You can't just let these new girls stomp in on our territory!" Botan exclaimed. If they still loved them, which she knew they did, they would fight for the Tantei. They are going to get their family back, no matter what!

"You're right… We can't let them take what's rightfully ours! They were nice girls, and I don't want to hurt them. They saved Yukina. But, if it means getting Kurama back, I'll fight. And I'll fight hard," Shizuru said determinedly.

:I know I still love him. I have no reason to, but I do. It doesn't make any sense. He hurt me so much… but I have to do this. I need him…: Shizuru thought, her eyes making their way over to Kurama.

"Let's do this."

((Reikai Tantei))

Kurama could sense eyes on him, and he looked away from Yusuke. He glanced around the room, and saw Shizuru was the one staring. He smiled at her and she waved uncomfortably, looking down. He let his eyes linger on her form a small while more, and then he turned back to Yusuke… who was still staring at the bar.

"You're not going to get anymore alcohol Yusuke, so stop looking. You're just going to torture yourself more," Kurama sighed and watched as Kuwabara went over to order a drink, just to taunt Yusuke.

"No fair! If Kuwabara can get a drink, so can I!" he whined, watching as Kuwabara took a big chug of some beer.

"No, you can't. Because you can't control yourself," Hiei sneered and Yusuke glared at him.

"So what!"

"So you can't have a drink," Touya finished, leaving no room for protests. Yusuke pouted and accepted his defeat.

"On to more pressing matters. Hiei, now that you're back together with Botan, how are you going to tell Linaki?" Kurama questioned, giving Hiei his full attention.

:And if there's a small chance I can get Shizuru back, how will _I_ tell Mya: Kurama thought, once again glancing at Shizuru, then back to Hiei.

"Hn. I've been trying to figure that out, Kitsune."

"Well, you need to think of something soon. I believe they are coming over tomorrow, and I doubt Botan would be happy about that if she found out you didn't say anything to Linaki," Touya explained, shuddering at the thought of a mad Botan. He'd only seen her really mad once or twice, but it was scary nonetheless.

"I know!" Hiei hissed and sat down at one of the tables, the rest of the Reikai Tantei following. The tables were actually very clean for a night club. And the seats were comfortable. This place must have been very successful.

((Spirit))

"Girls, it's getting kind of late. It's almost midnight! We should probably be getting home, don't you think?" Keiko asked, looking at the glowing clock on the wall.

"Let's stay for a little longer, then we can leave. Is that okay with you?" Shizuru asked. She didn't want to leave the Reikai Tantei just yet, even if they weren't on speaking terms at the moment.

"That's sounds chipper to me!" Botan exclaimed, smiling brightly at them.

"I think that's all right with me," Yukina smiled also.

"Yup, that's fine!" Keiko chirped. It was nice to go out every once in awhile, especially now that they're back in Japan. They didn't to get to go very many places in case of any crazed fans. They really weirded the girls out… "Hey, Botan?"

"Yes?" Botan replied.

"I want to apologize for lashing out on you. I had no right. I was just angry and frustrated, and you just happened to be the one talking to me at the time. Plus, I was in a bit of a denial," Keiko told Botan. She really did feel bad about the way she had acted.

"Think nothing of it, Keiko! We've all been a bit on the edge these last few days! I know you didn't mean it!" Botan forgave Keiko. After all, they were like sisters. All of them were like sisters. They could always count on each other when it comes down to it.

"Thanks," Keiko grinned and hugged Botan. Botan hugged her back. While, Yukina devised a small plan in her head.

"I have an idea. Since we've decided we're going to get the boys back, why not start now? Now that Botan's already gotten back together with Hiei, that gives us more reason to go over there. Botan, you can start walking over, and we can follow you," Yukina explained, and everyone nodded eagerly.

"Yukina, you really are a genius," Shizuru complimented and Botan started walking towards the boys' table. They looked up and greeted her, and she grabbed a chair to sit with them. The girls took that as their queue to walk over.

((Botan and the Reikai Tantei))

"Well Hiei, you were right! They didn't mind!" Botan chirped and moved her seat closer to his. He grunted and smirked at her.

"So, Botan, do you still have your oar?" Kurama asked her, trying to make conversation. It was an awkward situation, but everyone was working to get past that. Until, the other girls came over. Then it was just an uncomfortable silence. It was to be expected, though.

:Shoot! We thought of why they would come over, but not what they would actually say: Botan thought and glanced nervously around the table. Shizuru was the first to speak up.

"Mind if we sit here?"

"Not at all," Kurama said smoothly. He grabbed three chairs from an empty table next to them and sat them around their own, "Have a seat."

Kurama, being the sly fox that he is, he put Shizuru's chair in between his and Kuwabara's, Yukina's in between Hiei's and Touya's, and Keiko's in between Yusuke's and Botan's. The girls all sat down, and another wave of silence passed over the table. Kuwabara cleared his throat and asked his sister, "So, sis, how ya been?"

"How do you think? I'm rich," Shizuru told him sarcastically and smiled in spite of herself. She really missed her brother's idiocies.

"Keiko," Yusuke demanded her attention. All eyes were on him and Keiko nodded, showing she was listening to him.

"I wanted to say sorry. For you know… what happened at the mall," Yusuke told her, looking her in the eyes so she would know he wasn't lying or anything.

She looked down at her hands in her lap and said in quiet whisper, "It's okay, Yusuke."

"Right," Yusuke put his hand on her shoulder and grinned at her. She couldn't help but smile back at him. Yukina giggled, they were so cute together.

"How have you all been fairing lately?" Yukina asked, also trying to make conversation.

"Can't complain," Touya told her and asked if she would like a drink.

"No thank you, we have to leave soon."

"Would you come visit us at Genkai's temple soon?" Kurama asked, and the guys held their breaths unknowingly. This would decide whether they had a chance with them ever again or not.

"Yeah, I would like that," Shizuru replied quietly and all the girls agreed with them. Yusuke cheered, and Keiko pulled him back down in his seat embarrassedly.

"Yusuke, must you be so loud!"

"Well, duh!" Yusuke poked her and laughed. Keiko's face turned red and she made a small 'humph' sound. Botan and Yukina giggled, while everyone else just shook their heads. It was just like old times.

Speaking of old times, Yukina started wondering about Genkai.

"Is… is Genkai still living?" Yukina asked, fearing the answer. What if they left and she had passed away! They would have never even got to say goodbye!

The boys glanced at each other and all was quiet for a while. The girls waited wearily for their answer.

"She's living, yes. But, she's very ill. We don't know how much longer she'll be in the living realm," Touya said, trying to be discrete about her illness. He knew how close Yukina and Genkai were. Yukina almost saw Genkai as her grandmother. She would be devastated if Genkai had died.

"How bad is she?" Botan asked, her eyes watering a little. Genkai was also very important to her. Unlike Yukina, who only saw her as a grandmother, Genkai was the only motherly figure Botan had ever known or had. She always went to her with her problems. Hiei nuzzled her neck, trying to be as comforting as possible. He wasn't the type to express his emotions with words.

"As Touya said, we don't know how much longer she'll be alive," Kurama told her sadly. He hated to be the bearer of bad news.

"Can she be healed? Is there any way me or Botan could use our healing powers on her?" Yukina questioned hastily. If there was a way to save Genkai, she'd use all of her power to help!

"We don't even know what she has, but it's possible you might be able to heal her," Hiei answered. Maybe they really could save her, maybe not.

"We'll be over tomorrow for sure," Shizuru told them. There was no way they would wait any longer to see Genkai. From what the Tantei said, she may not have a lot of time left.

"She'd be happy to see you, ya know," Yusuke said, stirring a soda that Kuwabara was nice enough to order for him.

"It would be good to see her too… I think we'd better go now," Botan told the boys and all the girls got out of their seats and said their goodbyes to the boys. Botan wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hn."

Their fans waved and cheered as they walked out. Their limo was there waiting for them and they rushed in. The driver pulled out and they were on their way to Keiko's parent's house.

"It was nice… being with them, I mean," Keiko said, looking out the window absently.

"Yeah, weird, but nice. It felt good to be with them, not fighting, but just enjoying their company," Shizuru agreed. And opened the limo door for everyone to get out as the driver pulled up next to the house. The girls scrambled out and walked into the house in silence. Keiko's parents were already asleep, so they creeped into Keiko's room and all went to bed.

((Reikai Tantei))

"We should get going too," Kurama sighed, grabbing Yusuke, who was snoring on the table. Hiei and Touya complied and grabbed Kuwabara, who was at the bar, getting another drink.

"I hope Botan and Yukina will be able to help Genkai," Touya wondered out loud. They all went their separate ways, eagerly awaiting for the morning.

((The OC girls))

"They're getting closer to the Tantei, we have to do something!" Amani crowed, watching with her friends as Yusuke walked down the road to his house.

"The only way we can stop them is to eliminate them," Sae hissed.

"So be it."

"Well then, they're going to have a long next two days," Linaki grinned maliciously. How dare that Botan touch, no kiss, Hiei! She gave up her right to do that three years ago! Well of course, with a little help from mind controlling the Tantei, that is.

"Come, we have much planning to do," Mya ordered, and they also went their separate ways, planning their revenge for each one of the girls of Spirit, who supposedly took the Tantei from them.

((End Chapter))

I know I didn't get anybody together in this chapter, sadly. I really wanted to, but it just wasn't coming to me. So, expect a coupling next chapter! It wasn't too bad though, I had bits of fluff for each couple in there. RR please!


	8. Poison effects

Welcome one and all to chapter eight! I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. But I have a lot of schoolwork going on right now since it's close to the end of the year. I'm trying, I promise! I've been neglecting my stories to get the work done, and I'm truly sorry, but that's how it's going to be until summer.

Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are the greatest!

Disclaimer: I have no claim whatsoever over Yu Yu Hakusho, so there'd be no point in suing me. I plead my case.

**Spirit**

**Chapter Eight: Poison Effects**

:thinking: (a/n)

((Begin))

Botan rubbed her eyes as she woke up, and pushed the covers off of her. She yawned as she got up and shook Keiko.

"Keiko, get up, we have to see Genkai today!" Botan groaned and Keiko finally shot up when she heard the word Genkai.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!" Keiko said, going over to wake Yukina and Shizuru. Botan smiled at her went to go raid the bathroom before the others could get in there. She quickly brushed her hair and jumped into the shower.

"Botan! You cheat!" She could hear Shizuru banging on the door and smiled to herself.

Shizuru sighed from outside the door and looked at the other three, "If she takes to long, I'm breaking the door down."

"Well, why don't we all eat breakfast?" Yukina suggested and Keiko agreed whole-heartedly.

"Food!" Keiko ran down stairs and started whipping up some pancakes, "My parents are out of town for a few days, so I'll make breakfast."

"Where'd they go?" Shizuru asked curiously and grabbed some silver wear, cups, and plates. Yukina grabbed the napkins and started helping Shizuru set the table.

"Well, they went on vacation. All though they were a bit reluctant to leave since we just got back in town, but I insisted," Keiko grinned at them as she started whipping things about in one of the bowls.

Five minutes later, Shizuru heard the shower water stop and rushed upstairs. Botan came out in a robe and was brushing her hair, "All yours."

"Yeah, yeah," Shizuru grumbled as she went to take her own shower. Botan stuck her tongue out at her and ran down stairs when she smelled something sweet cooking.

"What's cooking?" She asked as she slid into the chair next to Yukina.

"Pancakes," Keiko said simply and started flipping them. Botan stared at the delicious flat circle flopping up and down and drooled.

"I guess Keiko and I will have to get our showers after breakfast," Yukina stated, and gave Botan an odd look as her drool landed on the table, "Uh, Botan-chan? You might want to wipe that up…"

Botan snapped out of her daze and blushed, "Right!"

Yukina watched as Botan wiped it up with the sleeve of her robe and shook her head in a friendly manner.

Keiko put two pancakes on each plate, drenched them with syrup, strawberries and whipped cream, and put them on the table. Botan grabbed her plate first, and started gulping them down as fast as she could.

:These are _so_ good: Botan thought and ate them until there wasn't even a drip of syrup left on the plate. She saw Keiko looking at her, open-mouthed, and blushed.

"Sorry… but I couldn't help it!"

Keiko waved her off as Shizuru made her way downstairs, fully clothed. She picked out a red, long sleeve v-neck shirt with white jeans. She even pulled her hair up in a messy bun, and had some pink shiny lip gloss on.

"Trying to impress somebody?" Keiko asked and giggled. She already knew it was Kurama, and just wanted to see Shizuru blush.

"I don't need to impress anybody. If I look good today, I look good," Shizuru shrugged and started eating her own pancakes.

"What time would you like to see Genkai?" Yukina wondered, poking at her pancakes a bit. It was a tough topic.

"I guess when we're all ready," Botan said and washed her plate. She smiled at them and ran up stairs to brush her teeth and get dressed. Keiko and Yukina finished soon after, and also went to get ready. They both took showers, brushed their teeth, and got dressed.

Botan went downstairs when she was finished to see Shizuru flipping channels on the TV. Botan plopped down next to her and Shizuru nodded to her, greeting her and giving her approval of Botan's attire.

Botan picked out a dark blue sweater and white skirt with some tennis shoes. She left her hair up in its normal ponytail and decided no make-up for today. She didn't really need it.

"Anything good on?" Botan asked, staring at the TV screen.

"Not really, our concert's on," Shizuru answered and changed the channel back to their concert. Botan watched as they danced around and sang, and she giggled, "If this was three years ago, and you told me this would happen, I would have called you nuts."

"Same here," Shizuru laughed with her, and grabbed her coat when Yukina and Keiko came down the stairs.

Keiko was wearing a dark green, halter shirt with a black zip-up sweater, and also a pair of tan jeans. She had left her hair down in its usual style and smiled, "Ready to go?"

Botan nodded and bounced over to the door, "Ready as ever!"

Yukina put on her shoes before locking the door. She was wearing a royal purple sundress, and a white button-up sweater over it. She had tied her hair in a purple ribbon, and followed the other girls out.

All of them were slightly nervous. It would be hard to see Genkai in such a condition, and just being with the Reikai Tantei again would be a bit awkward. They took their limo and arrived at the beginning of Genkai's property.

Botan glanced up at the stairs leading to the temple and smiled. It was good to be back.

"Well, let's head up there," Shizuru said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. She sighed happily as she heard the birds singing and bugs chirping while the girls made their way up the stairs.

"Do you… think we can help Genkai?" Yukina asked, looking down at the concrete stairs she was walking up. She didn't want to ruin the peaceful mood, but it had been on her mind since last night.

"I hope so. I really do," Keiko answered, fidgeting a bit. It was weird talking about this. Last time Genkai died, none of them knew what to do. They were lost without her.

"Let's not talk about it until the time comes," Shizuru suggested and they all silently agreed. Such things would ruin the serene feel of the temple. Besides, it was good to smell the fresh forest air that was only emitted from the woods around her temple. And it was the greatest feeling to finally be walking up those steps again, no matter how exasperating they were.

"We've arrived," Keiko said in a low whisper as the wind blew around them, making their hair blow softly around them. The sun glowed and the light crunching of autumn leaves falling to the ground calmed their anxious souls.

"What are we waiting for?" Botan added and bravely walked right up to the door and pulled it open, walking through. Yukina let out a small breath and followed her in. Keiko and Shizuru glanced at each other and nodded, making their way in also.

Botan was greeted by Hiei flitting in front of her with his demonic speed and pulling her into a warm and gentle kiss. She could hear Yusuke snickering in the background but ignored it. Same old Yusuke.

She pulled away and smiled, "Good to see you too."

"Hn," Hiei nodded and went back to his shadowed corner.

Touya smiled slightly when Yukina walked through. She looked… stunning. Her hair slightly mussed from the wind, her dress bringing out the color of her hair, and her rosy cheeks from the slight chill outside. She noticed him staring and turned red, looking at the now carpeted floor, "Ohayou."

"Ohayou," Touya breathed and relaxed into a chair. At least everyone was talking so far. Yusuke hugged Botan, earning a small growl from Hiei and then hugged Yukina too.

"Good to see you guys."

"Nice to see you too, Yusuke," Keiko's voice floated from the shoji door and he walked over. He stopped short though, not sure if she would be angry if he tried to hug her or anything… and he wasn't willing to do anything else, so he sat down on the couch. Shizuru watched from behind them and sighed. They were way too stubborn for their own good.

She pushed passed them, careful not to seem hasty or rude, and walked next to Yukina. Kurama sauntered over to her and smiled charmingly at her. He handed her a silky red rose with slightly damp pedals, and whispered into her ear, "A lovely rose for a lovely lady."

Shizuru nodded dumbly and stared at the rose as Kurama sat down on the couch next to Yusuke, acting as if he said nothing at all.

:Wait… aren't _I_ supposed to be getting _him_ back? Not the other way around…: Shizuru let a small smile linger on her lips nonetheless and decided she would have to thank him later.

"So, can we see Genkai now?" Botan piped up, eager to try and heal her.

"Of course. She's in her room," Touya said and nodded to the hallway. The girls looked at each other eagerly and all walked down the hallway.

They all stopped in front of her door and stared at it for a few moments. Shizuru decided to be the brave one and took a deep breath before quietly opening the door.

A tear ran down Keiko's eye as they all watched inside Genkai's room in horror. Genkai was asleep on her bed paler than before, gasping for any kind of breath she could get, and her forehead was drenched in sweat. Botan and Shizuru could feel her energy slowly leaving her body.

"Quickly, Keiko get some water and a rag to help the sweating and most likely a fever," Yukina ordered, taking action quickly, "Shizuru, please don't let anyone besides Keiko in the room. Botan, you and I can try and start healing her."

Shizuru closed the door on her way out and stood guard. If Yukina was ordering around and telling not to let anybody in the room, it was a deathly serious situation.

Botan nodded and the two went to her side, trying to use their healing magic on her body. Botan gasped when her white magic crackled and flew back at her. She quickly ducked and a vase in the room broke.

"What's going on?" Yukina whispered as her healing powers were also reflected. Botan shrugged and tried again, only to fail. The two girls kept trying to penetrate the old woman's energy, but it would only keep deflecting.

Keiko ran in the room with a pot of water and two rags in her hand. She quickly kneeled at Genkai's side, dipped the rag in the water and rung it out, and finally laid it upon her forehead. Yukina smiled in thanks to the girl and turned back, once again her attempts to heal Genkai failing and cracking the wall.

((With the Boys))

"That's it, I'm going back there!" Yusuke shouted and shuffled into the hallway. Kuwabara followed him while the others thought it not to be a good idea. Kurama sighed and followed anyway, and with his leave Hiei and Touya decided they would go too.

"What the heck is going on in there, Sis?" Kuwabara crowed as he neared his sister. She glared at him and firmly told him she didn't know.

"May we go in? Something bad could be happening," Kurama tried to persuade her to move and she shook her head.

"None of you are getting in there, and that's final."

"Please Shizuru," Touya asked politely. He knew that Shizuru probably would deny them access anyway. When she makes up her mind, there's little you can do to change it.

"Sorry, but I can't let you through," Shizuru glared at them all, warning them that if they even tried anything she would deck them all.

"Just… let us know what's going on when you're done, all right?" Kurama asked her quietly. The other boys slipped out of the hallway, hoping Shizuru and Kurama could have their 'Moment'.

"Yeah," Shizuru looked down to the floor trying not to blush. Did he always have to be so… him and make her insides churn delightfully?

"I'm sure everything will turn out all right in the end. It always does," Kurama soothed, trying to make her feel better. Even if she tried to hide it so well, he could see that she was worried sick.

"What if it doesn't this time? What if… she dies?" Shizuru felt her eyes moisten and shut them tightly. She couldn't cry again. All of them had been doing it so much lately that it probably was getting to the point where it wasn't healthy. It made her feel helpless, and helpless was one thing she was _not_.

"She won't. It's not like her to just die from illness. You know if Genkai is to die, she does it with a bang," Kurama smiled sadly and put a hand on her shoulder, "She'll be fine soon enough, you just watch."

"Okay," Shizuru smiled back at him and put her hand on the one he put on her shoulder, "Thanks."

"Of course," Kurama said charmingly and walked off back to the living room with the other Reikai Tantei.

"Stupid Kurama," Shizuru mumbled to herself. Not from being angry with him, but from the fact that he could make her feel better with just one look. It made her feel vulnerable. She heard another crash and decided since the boys went away, she would go in and see what's going on.

((Genkai's Room))

"What the heck is going on in here?" Shizuru asked after she shut the door tightly and locking it. All the others' heads turned to look at her helplessly, "We can't heal her."

"What? But why not?" Shizuru questioned, walking over to the bed and kneeling next to Genkai.

"We don't know, but our healing powers aren't working. She seems to have some kind of barrier around her, preventing our powers from getting to her. The only thing left to do is wake her up," Botan sighed and gently shook Genkai. They heard a raspy gasp before Genkai's eyes drifted open.

"I'd better not be dreaming," Genkai grumbled in a shaky voice as she looked at the four and the girls couldn't help but laugh. It was just so… like her!

"You're not!" Botan reassured and gave her a hug, careful not to hurt her in her condition.

"I knew you'd miss me too much sooner or later," Genkai joked and gave a hard cough.

Keiko patted her on the back and also hugged her, "We sure did!" Yukina smiled and nodded vigorously, then she hopped onto the bed and gave Genkai a hug also.

Shizuru gave a small, relieved smile and waved to her, "Nice to see you're okay."

Genkai's smile left her face in an instant and the mood in the room was crushed. Everything turned into an awkward silence until Genkai decided to speak up, "I'm not. I don't even know how I made it this far. Everything just fell apart after you left."

Now Genkai wasn't trying to make them feel bad, but the girls did. They felt horrible.

"Sorry," Botan whispered and looked away.

Genkai shook her head and put her hand on Botan's, "No. Don't be. You had every right, but everything isn't as it seems."

Yukina's puzzled expression did nothing to get the old woman to tell what she had meant. Keiko frowned and put a hand on her hip, "You know you can't keep this from us. There's no way we're just going to let you go after you said that."

"What Keiko said. You of all people know we'll find out eventually, so let's not waste time," Shizuru said firmly and walked closer to the group.

"Yeah, yeah," Genkai grumbled and shut her eyes for a brief moment. She actually felt her age and worse. Genkai took a deep breath and started, "Those girls, the ones you think took your places. They're not as nice as you think they are. I've known since the moment they stepped foot on my temple."

"What do you mean?" Yukina asked and looked out the window. They seemed so nice… but she figured that's what everything isn't what it seems meant. So the question is, what was Genkai talking about?

Genkai looked into each of their eyes for a second before replying, "They're why the Tantei acted as they did before you left. They're why I'm like this."

Botan's eyes widened in horror and shock and gasped, "B-but how? Why? What did they do to you?"

"Damn it Genkai, stop being so vague! Give us the answers we're looking for! Give us… our guys back," Shizuru said with watery eyes and slammed a fist down on the mattress. She wasn't angry at Genkai, but she had to know!

Genkai glared at all of them and scolded the four women, "I'll answer one question at a time. And if you're going to act angry and desperate, I'm not going to tell you a thing. You need to be levelheaded and alert for this information and what you're going to do about it. You'll be under constant watch anywhere you go, here especially. If you want the fools back, you'll need to listen and plan carefully."

"Constant watch?" Keiko asked, trying to sound calm. She and the others knew what Genkai said about being rational was right. This obviously wasn't any normal try-and-get-your-boy-back situation.

Genkai nodded, "Yes. Constant watch. As I said, especially here."

Yukina turned back from looking out the window. Even though it didn't seem like it, she was listening intently, "Why here especially?" she asked politely.

"Because, I know about everything they did. After the first time the Reikai Tantei brought them here I started looking for information on them. It was completely obvious they were up to something, and for some reason the idiots were completely oblivious to it. I knew that's not like them and they wouldn't just up and ignore the fact you left and find somebody else so quickly. So, after two weeks of coming up with nothing I followed them. I heard them going over their plans and wallowing in their victories. Only one problem, they found me."

Keiko muffled her gasp and she listened to Genkai's story cautiously, "What happened then? How did you get like this?"

Genkai sighed and patted the bed next to her, "This might take a while. Sit down."

The girls agreed and all picked a spot on the bed and got comfortable. They clenched the blanket in their fists tightly, waiting to hear the rest. Waiting to learn why the men they were so completely in love treated them with hate and disgust.

"Well, somehow they disabled my powers. I know it was some ancient magic from Makai, but I can't put my finger on it and all the books I looked in had barely anything about it. Anyway, after that they forced the contents of a vial down my throat. I have no idea what it was, but it was full of some kind of energy. The only way to reverse the effects before I die… is to either get the antidote from them or kill them."

Shizuru ran her hands through her hair and groaned, "Why does this stuff always have to happen to us?"

Genkai gave her a smug smile and told her, "That's what happens when you fall in love with a demon and one of the Reikai Tantei."

"Can you tell us why the guys were acting like such jerks before we left?" Botan asked. It was a question all of them needed answered. All four of the girls leaned in closer, as if Genkai was telling a secret.

"Somehow those girls put a spell on them. That's how I knew they used ancient Makai magic. I'd heard it once before from a psychic many years ago. I didn't even know anybody else knew of it. But when they repeated it when they even went near the morons is when I was sure. Those girls were the ones you were talking to, not the boys, before you left. It was mind control. The only reason the girls stopped was because it takes so much out of the user. One thing though, for some reason I get this vibe that Koneko has no idea what's going on. And that may very well be true since nobody was standing in the way of a relationship with Kuwabara and I didn't sense any kind of energy coming from her. "

"S-so this whole time, we left for n-nothing?" Keiko had tears of anger and loathing rolling down her cheeks. How could she have been so stupid? She should have known something was going on!

Shizuru growled before getting up and pacing. She knew if she did anything else she would go crazy and start flipping out.

"I don't believe this… How could this have happened?" Botan clenched her fists tighter around the blanket. It was all she could do but scream or break out crying from all the lost time.

Yukina, who had taken Genkai's advice sadly kept a level head. She turned to the old psychic and spoke in almost a whisper, yet all of them could hear her, "Well, since we are a threat to their plans, why haven't they used the mind control again?"

((The Reikai Tantei))

Yusuke, being the ever so bored one, sat across from Kuwabara at the dining room table flicking balls of ripped napkin at his head.

"Urameshi, cut it out! Don't make me beat the crap out of you!" Kuwabara guffawed and shook his fist at Yusuke.

Hiei from his corner in the room snorted, "Hn. You couldn't beat a trained monkey."

"I could too! Watch what you say Shorty!" Kuwabara hollered and also shook his fist at Hiei.

"Want to test that theory?" Hiei said with a devious smirk on his face. Oh, how he wanted to bash that buffoon's face in…

"Now's not a time for fighting," Touya stepped in and glared at them, "Wait until later."

"I agree with Touya, we have no idea _what_ could be going on with the girls and Genkai at the moment.

Yusuke sat for a moment with a look of deep thinking on his face. And that's just what he was doing, wracking his brains for that smart word he learned in English a while back… "I conquer!"

"Hn. Bakas."

((OC's))

Amani stared at the steps to the temple, trying to decide whether now was the right time to go or not. She sensed Sae come up next to her and nodded to her, "What do you want to do?"

Sae was silent for a moment but finally spoke, "Let's wait until Linaki and Mya get here to decide if we want to go to the temple now or not."

"Yes, but those girls could be learning about what we've done from that old hag," Amani said aloud to herself but caught Sae's eye.

"That's true, but it was only inevitable."

"What was?" Mya asked, coming from behind the two with Linaki.

Amani looked at them gravely, "The girls from Spirit learning of what we've done."

Linaki's face took on a dark look and she kicked one of the sticks that blew next to her in the cool autumn wind, "They can't stop us. They won't. We've come too far."

"That's why we've got to think, and think hard. A woman scorned is dangerous. And we would know, since all who've crossed us have paid," Amani smirked at the thought but it soon disappeared and was replaced by a frown, "Should we go or not?"

Mya took a long look at the steps while all was silent and finally came up with a decision, "Not yet. We haven't done any plotting and it might be best if we can find a way to separate the members of Spirit. It would be easier to bring them down that way."

Sae sighed and put her hands behind her head and looked into the sky, "I think that's best."

"Then that's what we'll do. Let's go," Amani said and walked off, the other three following her.

((Spirit))

"I don't know. Maybe they can't," Genkai wondered and fell mute to think until a minute later, "There must've been a kink in their plans. Like something unexpected happening, and I don't mean you all coming back. It must be something else… like their power must have been weakened. It's the only explanation I can think of."

"But what should we do? How can we get rid of them? I mean, we can defend ourselves, but we don't nearly have enough power to go up against ancient Makai magic!" Botan pleaded with Genkai for help. There was no way they could do this on their own. And they still needed to cure Genkai of the poison!

Keiko took this chance to speak up, "Is there any way we can get Koenma to help? They are his Reikai Tantei and everything. Because we can't tell the boys right?"

"Right. Don't mention a thing to them," Genkai told them and repeated it just to make sure they got the point, "Not a _thing_."

Shizuru stopped pacing all over the room and plopped onto the ground, "So, what about getting the toddler to help?"

:I could really use a cigarette right now.: Shizuru thought and held her head. She was really getting a headache. (Remember she can't have any because she's quitting for the band, which is good news!)

"You can try, but I don't know how much help he'll be. Although, if you need it he can probably give you back up," Genkai suggested and nodded, "Botan, will you go see him tomorrow?"

A small smile crept its way onto Botan's face. She'd love to see Koenma-sama again! Botan bounced and clapped her hands, "It's a date!"

"Good. Because I'm tired. So go off and let an old woman get her sleep," Genkai waved them out and they all gave her hugs before running through the door and closing it quietly for Genkai to have some privacy when she sleeps.

Genkai sighed and closed her eyes, "Good to have you back."

((With the Reikai Tantei))

Kurama stood up immediately as he heard the door to the room close and footsteps in the hallway. He noticed that Hiei and Touya also came from wherever they were previously to hear the news. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up from their video game and ran over too.

Touya stepped out in front of them as the girls finally came into the room, "Were you able to do anything?"

Yukina looked down at her feet and shook her head, "Our healing powers won't work. We need to find a different way to help her."

Yukina didn't like lying, but technically she wasn't. She just didn't tell them she knew what was wrong. And that was perfectly okay, right? Right?

"Oh… I'm sorry," Touya said and put his hand on her shoulder. The other girls swooned at the sight of Yukina's eyes lighting up for the first time in years. It filled them with so much joy just to see the other happy, it was amazing really.

Yukina smiled and shook her head, "It's not your fault. You don't need to apologize."

:Oh, but I do.: Touya thought and let his arm slip off her shoulder and back to his side. He nodded his head and walked into the kitchen saying he needed a drink.

"Keiko? Do you… wanna play this new game I got?" Yusuke asked, pushing past the three Tantei that were left and motioned towards the video game system hooked up to the TV.

Keiko stared at it for a minute before finally registering in her head what he said, "I'd… Well, I'd love to," Keiko giggled and let Yusuke take her hand and drag her over to the game.

Kuwabara followed them complaining about how Yusuke let Keiko take his controller while Yusuke was telling him to scram. Shizuru sighed and decided she would drag Kuwabara away herself and just make him a sandwich.

Kuwabara anxiously sat at the table waiting for the sandwich that was never going to come, being as Kurama followed her into the kitchen and silently walked up behind her, "Would you like some help?"

"Huh?" Shizuru gave him a blank look and then realization came across her face, "Oh, sure."

Kurama smiled attractively at her and grabbed her hand, helping her smooth over the mustard that she didn't even need help smoothing over in the first place. His hand moved with her in melodic movements as Shizuru just stared at their connected hands, "W-what do you think you're doing?"

"Helping you."

"Whatever."

((Back with the rest of the group))

Hiei and Botan sat in an awkward silence with nothing to do. Botan glanced between the game Yusuke and Keiko were playing and Hiei. Hiei just sat there staring at the wall.

"Hiei?" Botan asked, deciding to be the "bigger person".

"Hn?"

"Wanna get some ice cream?"

"…Hn," And with that, Hiei picked Botan up in his arms while Botan giggled in delight, and disappeared from sight.

((End Chapter))

**Note**: Okay, I lied. No coupling in this chapter either. But this chapter had to be done, and I didn't plan on making it any longer than this. I had to get explanations out before anything else.

But at least everyone went off and did their own things at the end, ne? It was just a bit of a stress reliever for everyone. Maybe even the calm before the storm. The only way to find out is to… read the next chapter! …After I post it!


End file.
